


Drawn to the Dark

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blindshipping, Demons, Eventual Romance, Multi, Puzzleshipping, Sibling Rivalry, Surprise Ship, atem & yami are brothers, supportshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: Atem and Yami Sennen are brothers, and happen to be demons.  They were cast into the underworld by a spellcaster thousands of years ago.  Zorc is the King of the Underworld, and is enjoying his reign and the havoc he is wreaking on the surface.  However, Zorc has been notified that there is a pure light on the surface that will mess up his plans if not stopped soon.  This light has an artifact Zorc needs to complete his plans...a golden pyramid.  When Zorc sets up a competition between the two brothers to go to the surface, destroy that light, and retrieve the pyramid, the demon brothers have little interest.  When Zorc tells them that the prize is to become mortal again, both eagerly jump at the challenge.  What will happen to the brothers...and to the light?I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any art or any media, but I do own the plot, so please no klepto!





	1. Chapter 1

Atem lounged on a chair, bored.  Looking around the room, he sighed.  There was nothing to do.  Looking over at his twin little brother, Yami, he frowned.  Yami was doing pushups.  And grunting.  Loudly.  And annoyingly.  "Must you be so...loud?"  Atem asked contemptuously. 

Yami looked up, his arms straight, sweat dotting his forehead.  "I'm not being loud, 'Tem."  He stated mildly.  Moving into a sitting position on the floor, Yami looked up at Atem.  While both had the three pointed hair style, black as a base with blonde bangs and a crimson outline, Yami had soft lavender eyes, while his older (by four minutes) brother had hard crimson eyes.  And even though they looked the same, the two brothers were as different as night and day.

Atem was the older of the two, and, naturally, more rule oriented, serious, and business like.  He was always so serious about everything.  Everything was a job to him and had to be completed to the utmost perfection.  It made sense that when last they were on earth that Atem was the Pharaoh.  He was older, and had more the mindset for the job, as well as the qualification of being first born.

Yami on the other hand, well, he was always told he shouldn't have been born into the royal family.  He was more interested in unseemly things...gambling, fighting, and running the streets with his best friend Bakura.  Which reminded Yami...where the hell _was_ Bakura?  He was supposed to be there so they could go to a fight that was set up.

About then, Bakura burst in.  He was never one for knocking.  "Hey twin fucknuggets, how's it going?"  Bakura snarked, a grin on his pale face.  With his fluffy white hair and pale skin, he didn't look like he should be a demon, but...here he was.  His hard brown eyes took in the scene and immediately noticed that Atem was uptight.  Well, the news he had would fix that.  Walking over to Atem and sliding behind him, he put his hands on Atem's shoulders and started massaging them.  Atem looked at Bakura suspiciously. 

"Why are you touching me?"  Atem questioned.

Bakura looked mildly offended.  "Atem, you hurt my fucking feelings.  Can't old friends touch each other?  I mean, Yami and I have touched each other."  Smirking at Yami, he winked.  Yami sighed and rolled his eyes.

"One time, Bakura...and that was because you said your dick was bigger.  And I proved you wrong."  Yami smirked as Bakura's face darkened.

"It was fucking cold outside."

"It was a warm summer's day."  Yami reminded Bakura.

"It was still unusually fucking cold."  Bakura growled.

"In Egypt?"  Atem questioned mildly.

"Look, Pharaoh..."  Bakura snarled, "if you wanna play dick sizes, whip it out and I'll whip you with my log.  Otherwise, shut the fuck up."

Atem chuckled, catching Yami's eye.  Yami smirked.  "Anyways, Bakky, ready to go?"  Yami got up and put a white tank top on, slipping on jeans.  Frowning, he noticed he still hadn't gotten his wings, while Atem had weeks ago.  Another sore spot...

"Oh, yea...the fight's gonna start in about twenty minutes.  But Zorc needs to see you both before the fight."

Atem raised an eyebrow and nodded, slipping on dress pants and a dress shirt.  Yami rolled his eyes.  _Here we go again, Mr. Business._

Both men walked out and went down the hall to Zorc's office.  Yami often wondered if the business world was supposed to be hell, since the underworld looked like one gigantic business building with apartments...

Approaching the door, Yami stood behind Atem as Atem knocked on the door.  After being told to enter, both brothers did so, Bakky lounging on the wall, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with his fingertip, winking at Yami.  Yami smirked and shut the door.  Turning, Yami saw Zorc standing in front of his desk.  Atem was bowing...Yami just nodded.

Zorc looked over the two brothers.  Yes, different as night and day.  But that would do well in this situation.

"Minions, I have a challenge for you both.  There is an artifact on the surface that I need.  However, a very pure light has it in his possession.  Unfortunately, with the way this artifact was created, I cannot just steal it...I need for the light to willingly give it to me.  Therefore, I want you two to go to the surface, taint the light, and get the artifact."

"Why us?"  Yami asked bored.

Waving his hand in a circle, an image of a teen boy appeared in front of Zorc.  He was petite, with large amethyst eyes and hair very similar to Atem and Yami's, except his bangs fell in his face while Atem and Yami's stood up.  He had a golden pyramid on a chain around his neck and an angelic face that was...beautiful.  Both Atem and Yami were entranced.

Atem looked to Zorc.  "Is this an ancestor of ours?"  He questioned.

Zorc shook his head no.  "Just unusual coincidence.  I don't care how you taint him, just do so and get him to willingly give you that pyramid."

"What's in it for us?"  Yami asked.  He hated being an errand boy.

"Whoever taints the light and gets the pyramid gets to escape from here and become mortal once again, to live a normal life."

Both Yami and Atem looked up, eyes huge.  They both hated it here.  They never got to go to the surface.  Bakura at least ran errands and got to go to the surface a great deal. 

"So, I assume you both are interested?  Even though I could make you without your consent."  Zorc's red eyes gleamed as his snake coiled around his waist.  At over seven foot tall, with grey skin and jagged teeth, he fit well in the description of demon.  He ruled with an iron fist, which was also cruel.  But he was, at least, true to his word.  What he said he never went back on.

Both men nodded.  "Good, Bakura will take you to the surface and get you situated with money and a place to live.  I don't care how long it takes, within reason.  Bakura will be your contact.  Dismissed."

Nodding, both brothers turned to leave.  As they were walking out the door, Zorc's last words made them pause.

"Oh, by the way...only one of you will be able to go to the surface permanently.  So this is not a joint effort.  This is a competition.  Enjoy."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks were busy.  Bakura was in charge of getting them "Surface Ready" as he said, updating them on changes in society, which was...well, a change to everything they knew from ancient Egypt.  He showed them videos, updating them on social changes, language uses, the history they would need to know, things like that.  He also gave them some basics on their target.  Yugi Mutou was seventeen, a junior in high school, and lived with his grandfather.  That's all he was giving them...they'd need to figure the rest out for themselves.  Bakura did note with interest that, while Yami and Atem were so different, there were certain areas where they were the same.  Yami was approaching this with the same seriousness as Atem, paying close attention and committing the information to memory.  Finally, the day arrived when they got to go to the surface.

"Okay, listen up dickfucks.  I got ya an apartment each and some money to start out with.  Ya gotta find what ya wanna do to earn money and to do.  If your job is to fuck this teen, even though I'm sure that is illegal since he's sixteen and you all are, like, three thousand and seventeen and should be mummies, ya gonna need your own space."  Bakura walked out of an alleyway with the twins. 

"There is no need for us to have sex.  We simply have to get this teen to give us the pyramid for our Master.  I will easily be able to do this."  Atem stated confidently.  "Besides, sex with men is unseemly."  Atem was consciously avoiding the butterflies that were flittering in his stomach when Bakura mentioned fucking Yugi.

Yami rolled his eyes.  In his opinion, sex with women was unseemly.  He had never had any attraction to women, but he had found some men attractive.  Hell, Bakura was attractive, and that one time they experimented with each other was...nice.  He wouldn't have minded continuing it, but he didn't want it to seem weird.  Bakura never mentioned it again, so neither did he.  He cared a hell of a lot more about Bakura's friendship than about Bakura's dick.  Besides...he didn't care if his brother fucked a goat as long as he himself got the pyramid.  He missed the surface.  He missed the smells, he missed the sights.  Bakura had taught him to ride a motorcycle in hell, and it was a small source of joy.

Walking to a large building, Bakura handed each a key ring with a couple keys on it.  "I took a chance and furnished the fucking places, as well as getting you each a ride.  Atem, you're in A.  Yami, you're in Y.  Should be easy enough for you to remember, fucktards."  Bakura smirked at his knowledge.  The brothers looked at each other.  Nodding, they went into the apartment complex as Bakura scurried off.

******************

Atem looked around.  He smiled as he sat down on the plush couch in muted colors.  Looking around, he saw a couch, a love seat, two plush sitting chairs, and one plush wingback chair all in a large, open square formation.  The walls were a golden beige, and the carpet a plush golden color.  In the middle of the seating area, there was a large glass table with gold edging.  The one wall was a full window, with chocolate brown curtains.  Along another wall Atem noticed a fireplace with a painting of a pharaoh on a throne.  Atem smiled as he noticed a bunch of ancient Egyptian hints in the décor. 

Looking around the rest of the house, he noticed it was just as modernly furnished.  So far, Bakura had done well.  Atem found the bedroom and had to admit he was impressed.  Ornate hieroglyphics adorned the white marble walls, a small fireplace in the one with a golden canopied bed near the fireplace.  There was a plush chair as well as a desk.  Atem had to admit, Bakura knew his tastes.  Sighing, he sat down on the bed.  He had to figure out a job.  Suddenly, he smiled.  Picking up the cell phone Bakura had provided, he started making calls.

*************

Yami walked in, smirking.  Bakura knew him well.  The walls were a dark charcoal gray, with black sheer drapes over the windows.  There was a large sectional couch, a pale gray, facing a gray marble fireplace.  A large flat screen tv was hanging over the fireplace.  There were rugs in varying colors of blacks and grays on the beige carpet. 

Exploring the rest of his apartment, Yami found a small gym and then his bedroom.  Black walls, black hardwood floor, and black ornate gothic frames.  Niiiiice.  The bed was covered in a plush blood red comforter and a black netting for the canopy.  A black chandelier hung from the ceiling, red candles adorning the holders.  A fish tank sat to the side, the frame made from the same black gothic swirls.

Yami grinned.  He knew how he was going to make money, and he knew how he was going to get close to Yugi, get that pyramid, and stay on the surface.  Grabbing his keys, he went out.  He had to see what kind of ride Bakura got for him, though he felt pretty sure he knew.  He wasn't shocked when he went to the parking space for his apartment and saw the sleek black motorcycle.  Smirking, he slid on the bike, started it, revving the engine, and sped out into the night, enjoying the surface.

****************

Yugi yawned over his bowl of cereal.  Another Monday morning.  This one was more tiring as it was the first day back after break.  He sat at his grandfather's kitchen table, shoveling Rice Krispies slowly in his mouth.  He was dressed in his school uniform with the blue pants and blue jacket.  His prize possession, the pyramid his grandfather gave him from a dig in Egypt, hung around his neck.  Finishing his cereal, he put the dishes in the sink, finishing his milk.  Wiping his mouth, he grabbed his bag, heading out to school.  His grandfather had went on a dig with his friend Mr. Hawkins, leaving Yugi alone for a couple weeks.  Locking the door, Yugi headed slowly off to school.

Getting there, he waved at his friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea.  "Heya, Yug'...wondered if ya were gonna skip since Gramps is gone!"  Joey laughed, coming over to Yugi.  Somehow Joey always got away with wearing his uniform open, a white tee shirt underneath, his blond hair shagged in his eyes.  Giving Yugi a quick noogie, he let go as Yugi smoothed his hair.

"Joey!  Be nice.  You know Yugi doesn't like his grandfather going on digs."  Tea scolded gently.  In her pink sweater and way too short skirt she liked to think she was a mother figure to Yugi.  Tristan walked over, grabbing her waist.  In his pressed uniform, he looked like the picture perfect student, brown eyes serious, brown hair coming to a perfectly coiffed point.

Sneaking a kiss, he smirked.  "Stop nagging, Tea.  C'mon, we'll be late."

Tea giggled and pushed away, taking Tristan's hand.  Joey looked at Yugi, who looked back, shrugging.  They were still kind of confused about those two, but they seemed happy, and the friendship dynamic hadn't changed much, so they didn't worry about it.  Trudging into school, Yugi got his books and headed into class.

Sitting down, he started talking to Joey when he heard the girls gasp.  Turning his head, he saw a man that looked a lot like him walk in wearing dress pants and dress shirt.  Gulping, Yugi blushed hard.   _The man was gorgeous!  And he had the most exotic crimson eyes!_  Smiling at the class, the sensei turned around and wrote "Sensei Sennen."  Turning around back to the class, he smiled.  "Welcome to History.  I hope you enjoyed your break.  My name is Atem Sennen, and I will be teaching your history class."  Smiling, he noticed that Yugi was sitting in the back, on the far left row.  Yugi was more adorable in person.  There was a blonde boy on his right, one seat ahead of Yugi, a brunette in front of the blonde, and a brunette girl with bright blue eyes in front of the male brunette.  Blushing slightly, Atem noticed that several girls were blushing and looking at him.  "Well, let's get start..."

About then the door opened and in walked his twin, in leather pants, black tee shirt, leather jacket, and leather boots.  His hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, and he had a motorcycle helmet under his left arm, a backpack over his right shoulder.  "Sorry, sensei...I just moved here and am late.  I'll get uniforms tomorrow.  Here's my pass."

Atem narrowed his eyes, perturbed.  _Why had Bakura given him a motorcycle?  He could kill himself._   Atem had appreciated Bakura's choice of a sleek black Mercedes with some power under the hood.  Looking at the paper, he looked up.  "Yami...Tozouku?"  He choked on Bakura's last name.  _Why had Yami changed his last name?_

Smirking, Yami nodded.  Bowing, he looked around.  Seeing an empty seat up front, surrounded by girls who were now looking at him like puppies as well as looking like that at the sensei, Yami also saw an empty seat right beside Yugi.  Not waiting for an assignment, he went and sat down next to Yugi.  Winking at Yugi, he smiled.  Yugi blushed even harder.  Now there were two gorgeous men in class.  Focusing on his book, he whispered, "H..hi."

Atem glared, but started class.  While Atem's back was toward them, Yami leaned over.  "I'm Yami...what's your name?"

Yugi jumped.  Blushing harder, Yugi turned to Yami.  "Y...Yugi.  Yugi Mutou."

Yami grinned.  "Nice to meet you.  I'm new here...wanna show me around after school?"

Yugi gulped and nodded, turning a brighter red.  Yami smirked.  Yugi was cuter in person.  This was going to be fun.  


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang as all the students started gathering up their belongings.  Yugi quickly scooped up his books, ready to head to another class.  Yami collected his things slowly, watching Yugi, ignoring the looks of the girls and some of the guys.  As the people were filing out, Atem looked up.  "Yugi?  Would you please stay after?  I need to speak to you about this class."  Yami sent a sharp eyed glare at Atem, who smirked ever so slightly.    Grabbing his things, Yami left, with a "See you at lunch, Yugi." over his shoulder.

Yugi gulped and grabbed his bag, trudging up to the desk.  "Y...Yes Sensei?"  Amethyst eyes looked up worriedly at Atem.  Atem smiled gently.  He could get lost in those sweet amethyst eye... _what the hell, no!_   _The Puzzle!_  

Clearing his throat, Atem began.  "Yes, Yugi...I noticed that history seems to be the class you struggle with the most.  You are on the verge of receiving failing marks."  Atem said kindly.  Yugi gulped, frowning.  He knew history was his hardest subject...he just found it soo.....boring.  All this stuff that happened before he was born.  He couldn't keep his interest in it.

"I...I'm sorry sensei, I will try to do better."  Yugi looked down at his shoes.

"I would like to offer to tutor you."  Atem replied simply.

Yugi gulped, looking up.   _Great, a hot sensei wants to tutor me.  Like I don't have enough problems paying attention!_   Out loud, Yugi stuttered slightly.  "Uh..th..thank you, Sensei, but I don't want to be a burden."

Atem chuckled.  "You would not be a burden.  If you don't succeed, I don't succeed.  You see, I will let you in on a little secret.  I was a prodigy, and went through school very fast.  This is my first teaching job.  I'm only seventeen."

The blood rushed to all of Yugi's extremities.  _Shit._    _He's the same age as me.  Damnit._   Looking up at those crimson eyes, Yugi nodded.  He needed to pass this class.  "Wow, you're the same age as me!  O..Okay, thank you.  When and where would you like to start?"

Atem smirked to himself.  He heard Yami....but this was a competition after all.  "We should start today, after school.  You can meet me here in my classroom after last bell.  We can figure out a schedule from there."  Yugi looked up, remembering what he told Yami and opened his mouth.  Before Yugi could say anything, Atem piped up, "There is a test this Friday, and it will count for 20% of your grade...I don't want you to fail." 

Sighing, Yugi nodded.  "Yes, sensei."  Yugi hated to back out on his word, and he had told Yami he would show him around.  But Yugi _had_ to pass this class.

Smiling, Atem scribbled something on a piece of paper.  "Here is a pass.  You better get going."  Yugi nodded and headed out past the students who were filing in.  Atem's eyes widened as he saw a familiar face walk in wearing jeans and white shirt.  _Did no one wear uniforms??_   "Mr. Tozouku?"

Bakura smirked.  "Yep.  I think you already met my... _brother._ "  Chuckling Bakura walked up to the desk and dropped a schedule.  "Just got transferred to this class."

Glaring, Atem motioned for Bakura to lean closer.  Bakura did so, the smell of cigarettes still on his clothes.  Atem hissed, "You're information was wrong.  Yugi is seventeen, not sixteen.  You told us both ages.  Seems your slipping in your old age."  Sneering in triumph at having caught Bakura in sloppy work, the sneer slipped to a frown of annoyance as Bakura smirked.

"Good, you were paying attention."

  
****************

As Yugi rounded a corner, Yami was standing there.  Yami had overheard what Atem said because he was eavesdropping.  Leave it to his big brother to be a dick and try to make the first move.  But not if Yami had his way.  "Hey, Yugi.  So...ya wanna meet at the gate after last class to show me around?"  He smiled, tilting his head seductively.

"Oh...uh...Y..Yami, yea, about that..."  Yugi frowned.  "I have to stay after in Sensei Sennen's class for tutoring.  I'm horrible in history and we have that big test on Friday."

Yami frowned, then a lightbulb went off in his head.  "No worries.  Come with me."  Grabbing Yugi's hand and not offering a chance for the petite tricolored teen to say no, he drug Yugi out to a motorcycle.  Putting his helmet on Yugi's head and adjusting it, he smiled as Yugi's eyes got huge.

"W..what are you doing?  I have another class!  I can't skip, if I do I will get in trouble!"  Yugi gulped, trying to pull the helmet off as Yami stowed Yugi's backpack and then slipped on the bike in front of him. 

"Yugi, your grandpa is in Egypt, I overheard your friends talking about it.  So there's no one to call to get you in trouble.  Now, get close to me and hold on tight."  Yami took Yugi's hands and wrapped them around his waist.  Taking in a slow breath as the touch of this innocent made fire go up his thighs, he leaned back.  "I won't be able to hear you, so if you need something, tap with your right hand twice.  Okay?"

Yugi nodded.  He knew he shouldn't be doing this.  He never skipped school.  Why couldn't he just say no to this gorgeous guy?  And then it hit Yugi.  He couldn't say no because he didn't _want_ to.  This gorgeous guy was wanting to spend time with him...with little Yugi, who was four people's friend and no one's boyfriend.  This gorgeous guy was paying attention to _him_.  And Yugi wanted to enjoy it while it lasted, before Yami had been here long enough to figure out that Yugi had four, and only four friends.  That Yugi was a nerd.  And that Yami had better things to do than spend time with Yugi.

Suddenly, the motorcycle roared to life and the wind flew by Yugi as he held on tightly as Yami maneuvered his way out on to the streets.  Taking a left and a couple of rights, Yugi giggled at the feeling of freedom he had sitting on the bike.  Finally, Yami pulled over at a café.  Getting off the bike, he helped Yugi, whose face was flushed and a huge smile on his face.  "Did you like the ride?"  Yami asked kindly.  Yugi nodded his head excitedly.  Chuckling, Yami offered his hand to Yugi.  "I thought we could get a coffee or hot chocolate or something and you could give me an idea of where to drive.  I promise I'll have you back by end of school so that you don't get in trouble with Sensei Sennen."  Yami smiled.

Yugi grinned.  Throwing caution to the wind, he nodded.  "Okay!"  As they walked into the café, Yami noticed it was busy.  Ushering Yugi to a booth, he let Yugi scoot in, then he sat next to him.  Yugi blushed uncomfortably, but enjoying the warmth the other teen had to offer.  Picking up a menu, both decided upon their orders, which the nice waitress took with a kind smile.  Looking over at Yugi, Yami raised an eyebrow.

"So?  What should I see today and what should we wait til this weekend to see?"  Yami asked conversationally.  Yugi gulped as the waitress set down their drinks.  Yami blushed.  "I'm sorry, that's really forward of me.  I...I just felt this connection to you, like kindred spirits or something.  Sorry, I'm probably coming off as weird."  Yami looked uncomfortable.

Yugi immediately empathized with the purple eyed teen.  He knew what it was like to be seen as weird and odd.  And while Yami was a bit..uhm...forward, Yugi did feel comfortable with him too.  It was weird.  He felt...drawn, to Yami and to Sensei Sennen for that matter.  It didn't make sense, but it felt really nice.  Besides, Yami was not local, so maybe the customs there were more...forward.

"No, that's fine Yami.  I mean...yea, you are forward, but maybe that's normal where you are."  Yugi smiled at the handsome doppelganger sitting next to him.  Continuing, "I...I'm just kinda shy.  And weird.  You're probably gonna find that out soon enough.  You're gonna be really popular...you've got the attitude and looks for it."  Yugi mumbled, looking down.

Yami reached out and lifted Yugi's face up.  "I don't believe you are weird.  I find you entertaining, refreshing, and adorable."  Capturing the amethyst in his lavender gaze, he smiled kindly.

Yugi gulped.  Yami continued, "And if being popular means I cannot hang out with you, I don't want to be popular."  Leaning down, Yami gently applied pressure to Yugi's lips, kissing gently.


	4. Chapter 4

The blood was rushing in Yugi's ears.  He felt the softness of Yami's lips, and he felt his face going so hot.  This guy was freakin' hooooot, there was undeniable attraction, and he seemed really nice, but...this was all so quick.

Yami leaned back, a light blush on his face.  "I...I'm sorry.  That was really..."  He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yugi giggled.  It was cute that he was able to make Yami uncomfortable.  Smiling, he looked at Yami.  "Forward."  Yugi finished for him.  Yami looked up, sheepishly, and nodded.  Yugi continued.  "It's okay.  Yea...it was forward...but, I enjoyed it.  But..."  he held up his hands as Yami stared at him, still wearing an embarrassed look, "I don't really know you."

Yami looked up, violet studying Yugi.  "Would you like to go out on a date?" 

Yugi gulped, and grinned.  "I'd like that."

Yami grinned again.  "Can I have Saturday then and take you to Kaiba Land?"

Yugi giggled.  "I love amusement parks!  That'd be great!"

Yami grinned.  "Okay.  I'll pick you up at nine Saturday morning?"

Yugi nodded.  Noticing the clock on the wall, Yami stood, putting money on the table.  "C'mon, go ahead and show me around a bit more before I have to get you back to school."

  
****************

Yugi showed Yami the sights, stopping for a few moments at each to explain.  The two teens talked a great deal, sharing likes, dislikes, and personal anecdotes.   Finally, Yami pulled back into the school.  Getting off the bike, he pulled out Yugi's bag, taking back his helmet.  "I had a really good time today, Yugi."  Handing Yugi his bag, Yami blushed again.

Yugi giggled.  "Thanks, I did too.  What?  Why are you blushing?"  Yugi asked, his head tilted to the side.

Yami's blush deepened.  "This was our first date."

Yugi thought about it for a second and then grinned.  "Yea, I guess it was."

"May I kiss you?"  Yami whispered.

Yugi bit his lip.  He loved the feeling of Yami's lips on his.  And, well...this _was_ a date...Nodding, his face blossomed as dark a red as a rose.  Smiling, Yami leaned over, gently brushing his lips against Yugi's again.  Yugi gently responded back, kissing naïvely in return, moaning quietly.  Leaning back, Yami ran a thumb over Yugi's bottom lip.  "See you tomorrow, Yugi."  Yami whispered, smiling and walking off.  Smiling back, Yugi waved, turning to go back into school to meet up with Sensei Sennen.

*************

Atem was waiting when Yugi walked in.  Smiling, Atem stood.  "Yugi, thank you for being flexible and being able to come here today.  I've just noticed your scores were low, and I know you are intelligent...  So, what seems to be the biggest problem for you, in your opinion?"

Yugi slipped the backpack off his back, the smile on his face still from being around Yami.  As he sat down, he pulled out his history book and tried to think.  "Um, well, I don't know...I just really kinda think history is boring.  I'm sorry, Sensei."  Yugi apologized.

Atem smiled.  "No, there is no reason to apologize.  Everyone has different interests."  Atem came and sat next to Yugi.  Patting Yugi's shoulder, Atem's eyes drifted off for a second.  "Hmmm...I wonder..."  Turning to look at Yugi, he smiled gently.  "This weekend there is a renaissance festival.  Luckily, we will be studying the same time period as the village is set in.  Would you go to the Renaissance Festival with me on Saturday?"

Yugi gnawed his lip, frowning.  "I'm sorry, Sensei, but I have plans already on Saturday."

Atem responded with a grin.  "Popular guy.  Okay, what about Sunday?"

Yugi smiled.  "Sunday I'm free.  But...why do you want me to go so bad?"

Atem grinned.  "This will bring history to life...maybe you will see a way there to help make history a bit more interesting to you."

Yugi grinned.  "Okay!"

Atem opened the textbook.  "Okay, for now, let's try to go over some basics and help prepare you for the test."

Yugi nodded, paying close attention to Atem's explanations, taking careful notes, trying very hard to commit the details to memory.  This teacher was taking time out of his schedule, so Yugi felt he owed it to Atem to pay attention.  Besides...Atem was easy on the eyes, with such an interesting eye color.  Yugi blushed.  He had become boy crazy in one day it seemed!

"Yugi?  Did you have any questions?"  Atem asked kindly.

Blushing at being caught in a daydream, Yugi fiercely shook his head no.  Grinning, Atem stood.  "Okay.  Well, you're free to go today.  Tomorrow, same time?"

Yugi nodded, collecting his items and heading out.  Atem smiled after Yugi.  Yugi really was sweet, and kind.  Going back to his papers, grading some items, suddenly Atem heard some scuffling in the hallway.  Walking out, he saw Yugi on the ground, surrounded by about 4 boys, kicking at him. 

***********

Yugi was on the ground, whimpering.  His side was hurting.  He hoped nothing was broken, but the pain was saying otherwise.  He had his eyes squeezed shut, feeling the pain of the kicks.  Suddenly, the kicks stopped.  He heard movement and talking, but he couldn't concentrate on it, the pain was really bad.  Suddenly, he was picked up.  Flinging his eyes open in fear, he noticed Atem was holding him.

"S...sensei?"  Yugi choked out.

"Shhh, Yugi.  Let me take you and see if we can't heal you up."  Atem kept walking, taking Yugi to the nurse's station.  Going in, the nurse was gone.  Atem laid Yugi on the bed.  "Just lay there.  I know something about healing."

Yugi laid still.  Atem came over, putting a cool wet washcloth over Yugi's forehead and eyes.  Sighing, Yugi tried to relax.  Suddenly, he heard Atem's masculine voice float through the air.  It sounded fairly similar to Yami's.  He wondered if they were related...

"Okay Yugi, I have to open your shirt to see if anything is broken.  I am just explaining so you know what I am doing."  Yugi felt his shirt being unbuttoned, and then felt Atem's fingers gently probing.  Yugi caught his breath.  The fingers moved expertly down Yugi's torso and chest, leaving a trail of fire behind.  His fingers were soft, but firm.  Yugi caught himself wondering what Atem's fingers would feel like going farther dow... Yugi's breath caught; he could feel that he wasn't hurting as much, but he could also feel he was getting aroused. 

"There.  That should help to heal you."  Atem's soft voice stated, as he lifted the cloth off of Yugi's face.  Atem's handsome face was above Yugi, directly in his line of sight

"Y..yea."  Yugi whispered, his face getting hot.

"Do you feel better?"  Atem purred, looking down at Yugi.  Yugi was rather attractive.  Those amethyst eyes were quite beautiful.  Yugi looked up at Atem and nodded, letting out a shaky breath.  "Good."  Atem whispered, leaning down, and kissing Yugi gently. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi gulped, looking up.  Atem blushed furiously.  "Y...Yugi...I'm sorry."  Yugi blushed, sitting up. 

"N...no...it's okay.  I..it was nice..just, uh.."  Yugi smiled. 

Atem looked down.  "I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi."  Atem blushed, walking out.  Yugi sat up, head spinning. Yesterday no one noticed him...today, he had two hot guys kissing him.  _What the hell was going on?_ Getting his stuff, he walked out.

"Yug!  Hey, yo...what da hell is goin' on man?  You skipped class!"  Yugi sighed as the Brooklyn accent came closer.  It was going to be a long walk home when he was being lectured.  Looking up, he saw Joey, Tristan, and Tea coming up.  Tea's eyes sparkled furiously.  Groaning internally, he couldn't help but think, _Oh boy, Mom's on the warpath._

************

Yami went home, stretching and flopping down on the couch.  Turning on the television, his thoughts wandered as the show filtered in the background.  He was enjoying this competition, but was worried about what was going to happen.  He really wanted to stay on the surface.  But he always had a problem with Atem taking everything he wanted.  Frowning, Yami realized he needed to step up the pace.  Bakura always talked about how he loved the surface and Yami could see why...it was exhilarating!

"Hey, fucktard.  How did it go today?"  Bakura walked in like he owned the place.  Setting a six pack of beer on the table, he offered one to Yami.  Sitting up, Yami took it, opening the can and taking a drink of the cold lager.  Nodding appreciatively as he licked his lips, he smirked.

"I think it went well."  Yami noted.  Suddenly, there was a loud banging on Yami's apartment door.  "What the hell?"  Yami stood, going over to it.  Frowning, he opened the door...he hadn't missed the smirk on Bakura's face.  _Great, what has Bakura done now?_   Sighing, Yami saw Atem, who was furious.  "Brother...what is it?"  Yami asked carefully.

Atem pushed passed Yami, going directly over to Bakura.  "You are a sonofabitch, you know that?"  He pointed his finger at Bakura, voice angry.

Bakura looked mildly amused.  "Yes.  She was a fucking bitch.  I'm male, at least last time I checked.  Hold on."  He reached in his pants, grabbing his dick.  "Yep, definitely a male.  So?"

Atem glared.  "You know what the hell I'm talking about!"

Bakura gave an innocent look.  "Nope, no clue."

Atem got into Bakura's face.  "You sewed all of the legs of my underwear shut!"  Atem fumed.

Bakura looked at Atem, face of an angel.  "Who, me?  Never."  Smiling sweetly, he offered Atem a beer.  Glaring, Atem grabbed it and took a drink.

Yami rolled his eyes.  Bakura always, as long as Yami could remember, liked to torment Atem.  Something about Atem "having too many bloody fucking rules" and being "too fucking proper, like he had a pole ramrodded up his ass."

"It's not funny, asshole."  Atem stated, sitting down properly in a chair. 

Bakura rolled his eyes.  "I thought it was funny as hell."  Bakura's chuckle rolled through the apartment.  Eventually, a pleasant silence fell on the three men who had known each other most of their lives.  Each reflecting on different things.   Atem sat, drinking his beer, his mind puzzling out what to do about Yugi.  It was really rather unprofessional of him to kiss Yugi.  He was Yugi's teacher, after all.  He figured that would be the best way to get to know Yugi and convince Yugi to part with the puzzle.  He figured he could befriend the teen, who had so few friends, and then talk him out of it.  Seducing the amethyst eyes teen was never part of the plan.  Hell, Atem had even thought of threatening Yugi with failing marks if Yugi wouldn't willingly give up the puzzle.  But never using sex.

And now here he was, in a pickle.  The kiss had been very nice...in fact, it had been _too_ nice.  Yugi's lips were soft, supple, and intoxicat... _No!  Atem, stop with this foolishness.  You have a job to do, and that is not to get a boyfriend!_

Atem hadn't thought much about mating, ever.  Relationships were messy things that led to drama.  Atem did not like drama.  He liked neat and clean and predictable.  Everything his brother and his annoying friend were not.  Glancing over at Yami, he shook his head.  Glancing over further at Bakura, he scowled.  He'd have to get a seam ripper to get the leg holes open on his underwear...hell, he'd probably just buy new ones.

************

Yami was mulling over what to do with Yugi on Saturday.  He was going to take him to the amusement park.  He had to talk to Yugi more this week though, to find out more of his likes and dislikes.  This "date" had to go off without a hitch.  The sooner Yami could wrap Yugi around his little finger, the sooner Yami could get the puzzle and the sooner he could win this competition and live on the surface forever.  _Bakura hadn't told us about the niceties up here._   Eyeing his empty beer bottle, he grabbed another, taking a thoughtful sip.

It seemed that the "bad boy" thing was working with Yugi.  Yugi seemed to be as straight laced as they came.  He really seemed to enjoy skipping school.  _Such a rebel._   Yami smirked, shaking his head.  Looking over at Bakura, he shook his head more.  _If Yugi wanted to learn to be a rebel, Bakura could teach that class with both eyes closed and an arm tied behind his back._   Chuckling as Yami started forming more plans, he leaned back on the couch.

*************

Bakura looked over at the two men he had literally grown up with.  Damn, he loved that bastard.  It killed him to know that he was doing this competition.  It killed Bakura to know that the love of his life was doing something with that little brat.  Bakura wasn't sure of the strategy of the brothers, but he knew that the more time spent with that little cocksucking shrimp, the more a chance that Bakura would lose what was his to the adorableness that was Yugi.

And that terrified Bakura.

_"No, he's mine!  Give it back Yami!"  Atem demanded, his eight year old self angry, arms crossed._

_"Nope!  You left him...he's mine now!"  Yami had giggled._

_Bakura had walked up to see what the boys were arguing about.  It was a bunny.  A little, white bunny.  Bakura had raised an eyebrow at it.  He was only ten, but he felt far older.  He didn't see what was so special about the bunny.  "What the fuck you two up to, whining about a fucking rat with big ears?"  Bakura had asked._

_Huffing, Atem looked at Bakura.  "I am going to be Pharaoh someday, so I would recommend that you stop talking as such around me.  You should treat me with respect!"  Atem huffed, puffing up his little eight year old chest.  "And do not refer to the royal bunny as a rat!  The bunny has a name....Fluffy!"_

_Yami rolled his eyes.  Looking at Bakura, he winked.  "'Temmie wants the bunny, so I took it.  It's always fun to take what someone else wants.  Especially when it makes 'Temmie whine.  Not like 'Temmie hasn't taken enough of my stuff."  Yami muttered under his breath._

_Bakura nodded, taking in the scene.  It wasn't long after that that he and Yami had started hanging out together, getting in trouble together, and in general causing mayhem and disarray.  But Bakura didn't want Atem to feel left out, so he had tried to have Atem join.  Atem had politely refused._

_"Look, you little fucker, you need some friends!"  He had commented one day._

_Huffing, looking down his royal nose, Atem stated haughtily, "You need to watch your tone when speaking to the future Pharaoh."_

_Bakura had rolled his eyes.  "Whatever.  You need to make friends."_

_Atem just shook his head.  "I don't need friends, I have a country to prepare to run."_

_Bakura thought that somewhat sad, to be so focused on becoming a pharaoh that a normal childhood was set aside.  It was at that moment that Bakura decided that Atem should know how that felt...hence the start of the practical jokes and general annoyingness that was Bakura and Atem's relationship...it couldn't be called a friendship, as most times Atem just wanted to stab Bakura._

Thinking back, Bakura realized he fell in love with the brother on that bunny occasion, "The Fluffy Incident" as Bakura had dubbed it.  Sighing heavily, finishing the beer, Bakura slipped into a slight state of melancholy.  He always was trying to be around that man.  It was killing him, since his affection for the brother was unknown.  Hope was a stupid, worthless, useless thing, yet here was Bakura, holding onto hope that the damn brother would open his eyes and see how much Bakura really loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi woke up, actually really looking forward to school.  He refused to think that either of the tricolored haired men had anything to do with that.  Skipping downstairs, he grabbed some juice and a danish, munching it.  Doing the dishes in the sink, he headed out...right into Yami's chest.  "Ooof!"  Yami grunted, stepping back.

Yugi blushed.  "Oh, gosh...I'm sorry!  I didn't see you!"  Yugi wanted to just be swallowed up by the sidewalk, he was so embarrassed. 

The smooth baritone chuckle made him look up.  "It's okay, Yugi.  I came by to see if you wanted a ride to school...well, and to give you this."  Yami held out Yugi's school identification card, which had his address written on the back.

Yugi blushed.  "Th...thanks."  _How did I lose my school ID?_   Frustrated, he shook his head.  His grandfather said he would lose his head if it wasn't attached. 

"So?"  The smirk curled up at the ends of Yami's mouth.  "Want a ride to school?"

Yugi glanced at the sleek bike.  He remembered what it felt like to ride it the other day.  Biting his lip, he giggled, nodding his head yes.  Yami smirked, putting the helmet on Yugi.  "Okay.  Remember..."  he leaned close, so his and Yugi's lips were inches apart, "you gotta hold onto me real tight.  Okay?"  His minty breath was wafting over Yugi's senses.  Yugi's eyes drooped just slightly as he sent his tongue out to lick his upper lip.

"S...sure."  Yugi stated.  He didn't know what this guy did to him, but his brain was fuzzy around him.  Getting up on the bike, he slid his arms around Yami as he started the bike.  Smirking, Yami settled in.  He liked Yugi...at least the competition was fun and the goal was easy on the eyes.  Driving through the streets, Yami got to school way too soon.  Taking the helmet off of Yugi, he helped Yugi down, standing a little _too_ close. 

"Can I drive you home?"  Yami purred.

"Wha'...huh?  We just got here?"  Yugi looked around in confusion, noticing that they were drawing some looks.

Yami smirked.  "Not now...after school."

"Oh!"  Yugi blushed, looking down and scuffing his toe.  "Sensei Sennen wanted me to stay after again today, I think."

Anger flared up in Yami, but he kept his cool.  "It's okay, I have detention anyways."  He winked, grinning.

"Detention...what for?  Yugi asked, confused.

"PDA--Public Display of Affection."  He explained, pulling Yugi into a deep kiss as a teacher passed.  Running his hands down Yugi's sides, his breathing picked up a bit.  He pulled back right as he heard the teacher...

"Mr. Touzouku...detention for a week!"

Winking at Yugi, Yami got drug off by the irritable teacher.  Yugi's knees felt weak and he just went, collapsing on a bench.  Just about then...

"Wha' da hell, Yug?"  Joey came over, sitting down, looking shocked. 

Yugi blushed, a goofy smile  on his face.  Tea came over, arms crossed, a worried look on hers.  "Don't you think this guy is moving a bit fast?  He may try to hurt you Yugi."  The worry was evident in her voice.

Tristan came up from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying a head on her shoulder.  "Eh, c'mon, Tea...Yugi's a big boy...he can protect himself.  He's a great judge of character after all...he's got us as friends!"  Joey and Tristan high fived as Tea rolled her eyes.  Yugi took that opportunity to change topics.

"Speaking of friends...there's the first school dance this Friday.  The welcome back dance.  You all going?"  Yugi asked.

Tristan smirked as Tea blushed.  "'Course!  You guys going?"

Joey fist pumped the air.  "Of course!  Dey got free food!"

"Of course that would be the only reason you would go, Wheeler."  The snide, ice cold voice of Seto Kaiba said as the tall, rigid man walked past the group.  "At least you can hang out with the Geek Squad."  He sneered.

"Kaiba, we know ya ain' goin' cause no one likes ta hang out with a prick!"  Joey yelled, hand forming a fist as he shook it at the taller teen.  Kaiba ignored Joey, heading into the school.  Joey growled, shaking his head.  "What is wrong wit' dat guy?"  He wondered out loud.  None of his friends answered as they all walked into the school, the bell ringing.

***************

The first class went well.  Yami actually stayed in school, not skipping, and Sensei Sennen taught class, reminding Yugi to stay after for some more tutoring, to which Yugi smiled and nodded.  The classes seemed to run together until finally, it was lunch.  As Yugi sat down with his friends, he noticed that Yami was sitting by himself, eating a cheeseburger.  Lots of eyes were on him, many of them googly eyes from girls and guys.  "Guys, do you mind if Yami comes and sits with us?  He's by himself...he's probably shy."

Tea raised an eyebrow.  "He's shy?  He tried to tongue wrestle you this morning, and now you are saying he's shy?" 

Tristan nuzzled Tea.  "I'd like to tongue wrestle you."  He hummed in her ear, earning a blush and a shove away.  Yugi took that moment to slip off and head over to Yami's table.

Yami had been deep in thought.  Bakura had sent him a cryptic text.  Pulling out his phone, he looked at it again.  "Z 2x bunnies & luminary."  Yami sighed angrily.  "Fuck."  Yami muttered. 

Yugi came up, looking uncomfortable at Yami's obvious unhappiness.  "Uh...a...are you okay?"  Yugi queried, tentatively.

Yami looked up, putting a smile on his face.  "Oh, of course.  I just got a message from my cousin I didn't like.  No worries though."

Yugi smiled again.  "Did you want to come and sit with me and my friends?"  Yugi asked.

Yami looked over.  "I don't want to intrude."

Yugi smiled.  "You wouldn't be intruding, c'mon." 

Yami nodded, grinning, picking up his tray and heading over.  They all scooted so that Yami could go around the table, sitting next to Yugi.  The group chatted awhile until the bell rang, when they all separated, heading to their appropriate classes.  The text message weighed heavily on Yami's mind, but he couldn't do much now, until he could talk in a secure place.

**************

It had been an hour.  Yugi was trying, he was really trying to retain this information.  He just... _hated_ history.  He couldn't help it.  Catching a peek out the window, Atem saw the attention wandering.  "Alright Yugi...we can stop for the day."

Yugi gulped, looking back guiltily.  "I'm sorry Sensei."

Atem chuckled.  "It's okay.  We'll go to the Renaissance Festival...see if that helps whet your appetite."

Nodding, Yugi started putting his items in his bag.  As he got ready to leave, Atem cleared his throat.  "Yugi?"

Yugi turned, "Yes, Sensei?"

"What fascinates you?"  Atem asked quietly.

Yugi thought for a bit.  "Hmm...I dunno...I guess Egyptian history.  The Pharaohs were cool."

Atem smiled.  "That's my favorite as well."

"I can see that.  You kinda look like what I'd picture as one."  Yugi grinned.

Something flickered in Atem's eyes.  Yugi frowned.  "Did I say something wrong?"

Atem smiled up at Yugi, but there was  a hint of sadness.. "No, of course not.  See you tomorrow Yugi."

"Bye."  Yugi smiled tentatively, heading out.

************

Yami had sat through detention.  When it was done, he waited by his bike for Yugi.  He had to talk to Bakura, but he couldn't stand Yugi up...not when he was making some progress.  Yugi headed out, waving at Yami.  Smirking, Yami grabbed the helmet, putting it on Yugi.  Getting Yugi home, he enjoyed the slight teen leaning against him.  Yugi enjoyed the feel of Yami.  But his mind kept wandering back to Sensei.  He hoped Sensei was okay...he felt bad that he hurt Sensei, but he didn't know _how_ he hurt Sensei.  Suddenly, he was at his house.  Slipping off the bike, Yami helped Yugi off, leaving a trail of fire on Yugi's hips where Yami's hands were.

Yugi's throat went dry.  Yami smiled down at Yugi.  "You got your key to get in?  I don't want to leave until I'm sure you're safe."  He stated.

Yugi got his keys, opening the door.  "See?  Safe."  Yugi blushed.

Yami walked up in front of Yugi, looking down at him, as Yugi was trapped between Yami and the door frame.  "Are you sure?"  He purred.

Yugi looked up gulping.  "Y...yea."

Yami smiled, leaning down, inches from Yugi's nose.  "Okay, as long as you are sure."  He purred.

"Yea...I...I am..."  Yugi whispered.

"Okay."  Yami's breath ghosted over Yugi's face.  "You know..." he whispered, as Yugi's eyes were fighting with his brain, the eyes wanting to close, the brain wanting them to stay open..."you don't always have to do the right thing...sometimes it's okay to do what feels right."

Yugi swallowed hard, eyes huge.  "I...I don't know about that."  He whimpered, pants becoming incredibly tight.

"You're a teenager, Yugi.  Our teen years are where we are supposed to be wild and crazy...stay up late, eat too much sugar...kiss sexy boys..."

The words were enchanting, intoxicating, and mesmerizing...Yugi closed his eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

"Yugi!"  Yugi's eyes flew open as Yami's narrowed, pulling back from another tantalizing kiss, cutting his gaze to the side, glaring at his brother.  Atem walked up, innocently, smiling.  Yugi blushed and stepped away.  Yami silently glared at Atem behind Yugi.

"You forgot your Duel Monster cards."  Atem offered helpfully, handing the deck to Yugi.  "I wasn't sure if you would need that deck."

"Oh!  Th...thanks!"  Yugi blushed, looking between the two.  "Um...c..can I ask you guys a question?"

Yami smirked.  "You just did."

Yugi blushed more as Atem smiled kindly at Yugi.  "What is it Yugi?"

"A...are you guys brothe..."  About then, a cherry red motorcycle sped up.  The white haired rider looked at the two brothers, exchanging a glance with Yami.

Yami grabbed Yugi.  "On the bike, now."  His voice left no room for argument as he put the helmet on Yugi, slinging him on the bike and crawling on.  "Atem, ride with Bakura."  Yami commanded.  Atem was so confused, he obeyed without a sound.

Bakura grabbed him.  "On the back of the fucking bike."  Pulling Atem's arms around him, he revved the bike and sped off, Yami hot on his heels.  Yugi was confused, holding on, not sure of what was going on, but concerned that he left his grandfather's shop unlocked.

*************

The bikes sped through the evening forever it seemed, but, when Atem later looked at his watch, it was only forty three minutes.  Stopping in a small town, Bakura finally stopped the bike at a run down bar.  Atem pursed his lips.  "Yugi is underage." 

Bakura rolled his eyes.  "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me.  Shut the fuck up."  Bakura growled, stomping into the bar.  Atem looked at Yami, who simply stared at Atem with serious eyes as he helped Yugi off.

Yugi stood, concerned.  "I'm not going in there.  It's a bar.  I'm too young."

Yami looked at Yugi.  "Please.  Come in with me.  Everything will be explained."

Atem looked at Yami in warning.  Yami shook his head.  " _Everything_ will be explained.  There is more going on than you know 'Tem.  C'mon."  Grabbing Yugi's hand, Yami tugged Yugi towards the entrance.  Yugi looked back at Atem in confusion.  Sighing, Atem followed.  This was not good.

***************

Bakura walked through the smoky bar that was half filled with patrons in various stages of drunkenness.  Yami followed, not noticing or caring, keeping Yugi's hand in his.  Yugi's eyes were huge and he unconsciously slid closer to Yami.  Atem looked unhappy, walking behind Yami and Yugi. 

Bakura shared a look with the bartender, who looked remarkably like him, but with kind, chocolate eyes.  The bartender nodded at Bakura, flicking his eyes to the back.  Atem took note of that, filing it in the back of his mind.  Bakura walked on, opening a door and ushering the three tri colored haired men in.  Shutting the door, Bakura turned around.  "Shit just got real."

"Fuck!"  Yami said, dropping Yugi's hand, pacing, running his hand through his hair.  Yugi looked on in confusion. 

Atem's eyes were filled with worry covered in confusion.  "Bakura, what is going on?"

Bakura turned.  "Zorc is planning to double cross you two fucking wankers, kill the shrimp, and take the Puzzle."

Yugi's mouth fell open, the world getting woozy as darkness nibbled at the corners of his vision.  He saw Yami reach for him as the world went dark.

*************

"Fuck, Bakura...have some damn tact!"  Yami hissed, holding Yugi's unconscious form.

Bakura shrugged, looking at Atem as Atem glared.  "What the hell?  Why would you say such a thing against our master?"  Atem growled, concerned for the young teen, some fear in his eyes.

Yami looked at the small room.  There was a desk, a small dorm style refrigerator, and a couch, along with some shelves.  He carried Yugi over, sitting down and laying Yugi on the couch, Yugi's head in Yami's lap.  Yami grabbed a magazine and began fanning Yugi.  Looking up at Bakura, he raised an eyebrow.  Bakura shook his head, sighing.  "You're..." 

Suddenly, Yugi mumbled,  moving.  Opening amethyst eyes, he saw Yami's face above him.  Blushing, he suddenly stiffened, remembering what was said.  "Yami, what's going on?"

Yami swallowed, looking up at Bakura.  Bakura sighed, shrugging.  Atem glared.  "Someone answer my question!  You are putting us in more danger!"  Atem glared accusingly at Bakura.

Bakura's anger flared, eyes sparking.  "Don't be a fucking idiot.  I wouldn't fucking risk either of you dumbasses.  This room is safe.  Ryou made sure of it."

Yami looked down at Yugi.  Frowning, biting his lip, Yami let out a sigh.  "I...I don't know how you will take this, but..."  Looking up between his brother and Bakura, who nodded, Yami nodded slightly.  "I'm going to be honest."  Bakura went to brace by the door in case Yugi ran out.  Atem looked at the two of them like they were nuts.  "Atem and I are brothers.  Bakura, 'Tem and I are demons.  'Tem and I were cursed a long time ago to hell.  Zorc, master of the demons, told us if we could get the puzzle from you, we would get to live on the surface, but only one of us would.  So it was a competition between us to get the puzzle from you."

Yugi's eyes got huge, then sad.  "Oh...that makes sense."  Sitting up, biting his lip, he nodded.  "Here.  You two can figure it out."  He pulled the puzzle off his neck, holding it out.  _It makes sense.  Why would either of these guys be attracted to me?  I thought it was weird.  Now, I know that it is simply because they wanted their freedom.  I can't blame them.  And I can't blame that I was kinda liking both of them.  Guess I don't have to worry about which one I liked more.  I woulda probably did the same thing._

Yami looked at the puzzle, then at Yugi.  Atem did as well, before sharing a look with Yami.  A silent conversation was had between the two brothers.  Yami nodded in determination, resolve in his gaze.  Atem smiled kindly, nodding his agreement at this unspoken discussion and decision.  Taking the puzzle, putting it back around Yugi's neck, Yami smiled kindly as Bakura flipped his hands in the air.  Yugi looked up, eyes huge.  Yami smiled.  "We're not taking the puzzle.  We're going to protect you.  And then we are going back to hell."


	8. Chapter 8

"Wha...what?"  Yugi looked at Yami, confused, as did Bakura.  Although, Bakura was less polite in his questioning.

"What the bloody fucking hell are you two assfuckers doing?"  Bakura's eyes narrowed.  They were playing a dangerous game.  "You two dickfucks know you could just go back to Zorc and say you couldn't get it.  Then you bastards would be safe!"

Yami glared at Bakura.  "Sometimes it's about more than just us, Bakky."  He frowned.

Atem glared disapprovingly at Bakura.  "Yes, Bakura.  If someone would have stood up for us, in Egypt, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation.  But no one did, so here we are."

Bakura gaped at the both, anger flaring in his eyes.  "Fuck you both."  He hissed, stomping out.

Yami looked at Atem.  "Well, that went well.  Let's get back to our apartment, shall we?"  Yami smiled kindly.

Atem looked uncomfortable.  "Well, uh, that is a problem, since my ride stomped out."

"You fucking pus infected dickwad.  I'm not such a wanker as to leave your fucking ass.  Asshat."  Bakura called from outside the room. 

Yami smirked, winking.  Looking at Yugi, he asked kindly, "Do you want to go back to your home, or stay with one of us tonight?"

Yugi sighed, looking up.  "I really don't want to be alone tonight."  Yugi admitted, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

Yami smiled comfortingly.  "It's fine.  You can stay with Atem or with me.  Your choice.  And you won't hurt either of our feelings.  Figure it out on the way to the apartment.  We both live in the same building."

Yugi nodded.  As they walked out, they noticed that more people were in the bar and a small, trim blonde with sun kissed skin was at the bar flirting with the white haired man.  Bakura nodded at the white haired man as he walked out.  Slipping on his motorcycle, Bakura waited for Atem.  Atem slipped on quietly behind him.  "See ya at the house."  Bakura murmured to Yami as he sped off.

After getting Yugi a helmet, Yami slid on, slipping Yugi's arms around him.  Revving his bike, Yami headed off for home.  Yugi leaned against Yami, lost in thought.  Some demon was trying to kill him.  He had two demons swearing to protect him.  He had another demon who was just a nut job.  He was spending the night with a demon...the question is, which demon did he spend the night with?  The demon who was safe, or the demon who was dangerous?

************

Bakura was pissed.  Saying nothing, he zoomed through the night.  Atem held tightly to him, his thoughts a million miles away.  After parking in the garage, Bakura sat on his bike, turning the engine off.  Atem slid off.  "Thank you for the ride Bakura."  He stated quietly.  Bakura wouldn't look at him.  "I know you are worried about Yami, Bakura.  But I promise you that I will protect my brother.  You won't lose your best friend."

Bakura looked up, eyes blazing.  "I'm not worried about Yami, Atem.  Yami can take care of himself."  Sliding off the bike, he grabbed Atem's arms.  Pulling Atem up, he roughly kissed him.  "I'm worried about you, you stupid motherfucker."  He whispered, eyes dark.  Atem's lips fell open.  Emotions swirled inside Atem.  Bakura just shoved Atem away, stomping into the apartment complex, leaving a bewildered Atem in his wake.

***********

Yami pulled into his parking spot.  Helping Yugi off, Yami turned around.  Smiling kindly at Yugi, he crossed his arms.  "So, would you rather stay with Atem or me?"

Yugi looked guilty.  "I...I don't know.  I don't want to hurt either of your feelings, you both have been really nice to me."  He whispered.

Yami bent down.  Turning up Yugi's chin with his fingers, he smiled down at the petite youth.  "I swear, you are such a kind soul.  I've never met someone so beautiful, inside or out."

Yugi sighed, looking down.  Yami frowned.  "Here, let's just take you to Atem's apartment.  Then you don't have to make a decision."  Yugi nodded, not looking up.  Yami sighed again, leading Yugi to Atem's.

Knocking on the door, no one answered.  Yami thought that odd...Bakura drives faster than Yami.  Sighing, he looked at Yugi.  "Well, you need to stay at my apartment at least until Atem gets home.  I'll try to call him in a bit."  Leading Yugi to his apartment, Yami let him in after unlocking the door.  Yugi just gaped at the apartment.  Going over to the window, Yugi smiled, marveling at the beautiful sight of the city below him.

"I'll go get us something to eat."  Yami announced; Yugi nodded, staring out at the lights.  Yugi stood there, in awe of the sights below him.  Eventually Yugi looked up and he saw Yami's reflection behind him, smiling at him.  Yugi blushed, looking down.  "Food's ready."  Yami stated quietly.  Yugi nodded, heading to the kitchen.  Sitting at the table, Yugi smiled.  There was a salad, some chicken, and steamed vegetables.  "I have tea, water, and PowerAde.  Which would you like?" 

"Water is fine.  Thank you."  Yugi smiled.  Yami sat down a bottle of water.  Yugi took a drink and started eating after Yami sat down.  "This is really good.  You're a good cook."

Yami blushed.  "Uh, this is reheated from last night.  I order out.  A lot."  He looked down, pushing his food around his plate.  Yugi busted out laughing.  Yami looked up, raising an eyebrow.  "What?"  Yami stared at Yugi, who was turning purple from laughing.

Yugi finally stopped laughing enough to answer.  "I...I'm sorry.  It's...it's just that finally... _finally_...you have a flaw!"

Yami looked confused.  "Huh?"

Yugi grinned.  "Oh, come on Yami!  You know you are the whole package--- gorgeous, and charming, and intelligent...it's refreshing that you can't cook!"

Yami blushed.  "I...I don't know that I'd say that.  But it's nice to know you think so."  He murmured, looking up at Yugi from beneath his eyelashes.

Yugi's happy expression fell into despair.  He went back to looking at his plate and went back to eating quietly.  Yami looked confused.  "What's wrong, Yugi?  What did I do?"

Yugi just kept staring at his plate.  "I told you Yami, you can have the puzzle.  You don't have to try to charm it from me."  He mumbled.

Yami got up, going over and kneeling in front of Yugi.  "Look at me Yugi, please."  Yami whispered.  Yugi looked up, amethyst eyes sad.  "I'm not trying to charm the puzzle from you.  I told you that I don't want the puzzle.  'Tem and I are going to help you stay safe, you are going to keep the puzzle, and we are going to go back to hell.  We aren't going to use you to get our freedom."  Yami stated quietly, a fierce determination in his deep purple eyes.

"It's okay, Yami.  I would probably do the same thing if I was in your position."  Yugi mumbled again, eyes dropping.

"Yugi."  Yami lifted Yugi's head, tears slipping out of those amethyst eyes.  "Please, don't cry."  Yami stated quietly.

Yugi just got up quickly, knocking the chair over as he rushed out into the other room.  Yami got up, following Yugi.  Grabbing Yugi, he turned Yugi around.  "Yugi, please don't cry."

Yugi's eyes filled up again.  He didn't really know why he was crying.  He just felt so...just so...he didn't know.  But to think that Yami and Atem neither one liked him, when he liked both of them...yea, he liked one more than the other.  He knew it from the beginning...but he was new at this stuff, and he didn't want his heart getting involved when he just might crash and burn.  And yet, here he was, crashing and burning.  Putting his face in his hands, he sniffled more.

Yami pulled Yugi's hands away.  "Please, tell me why you are crying."  Yami's soothing baritone rolled over Yugi.  Yugi looked up.  Sighing, his face crumpled.

"I've always wanted for someone to want me for me.  That I would be most important person to someone.  And...when I find that person...that person that I want to be most important to, he doesn't want me."  More tears slipped down.

Yami sighed sadly.  "I'm sorry Yugi.  You are amazing, and anyone would be damn lucky to have you as their mate."

Yugi sniffled.  "Yea, right."  He laughed self deprecatingly.

Yami frowned.  "I'm being serious.  Who ever this person may be is an idiot."

Yugi looked up, confused.  "Okay."

Yami looked at Yugi, confused as well.  "Why do you look confused?  I said you are amazing, so why wouldn't I call the person who doesn't want to be with you an idiot?"

Yugi's sad eyes looked at Yami.  "Yea."  He sighed.

Yami frowned.  "Can I talk to them for you?"

Yugi actually rolled his eyes at this point.  "It's you, you idiot!"  Realizing what he said, he covered his mouth, his eyes wide with surprise.

Yami stopped, blinking at him.  "You like me?"  He asked quietly, pointing at himself.

Yugi nodded miserably.  He didn't think Yami would be cruel enough to rub Yugi's nose in it.  He was suddenly very interested in his shoes.

Suddenly, Yugi was scooped up in Yami's arms.  Looking up in shock, he saw Yami looking down on him.  "I really like you too."  Yami admitted, eyes dark and unreadable.  "You're too good for me.  But I can't help myself from doing this one more time."  Leaning down, Yami captured Yugi's lips in a gentle kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**~~LEMON WARNING~~**

Yugi's mind swirled with endorphins and adrenaline.  This gorgeous man actually seemed to like him.  This gorgeous man was kissing him...whimpering quietly, Yugi melted into the kiss, returning it naïvely.  Yami pulled back, eyes dark, his hand lightly running up and down Yugi's spine.  His breath ghosted over Yugi's cheeks as he spoke.  "You can sleep in my bed.  I'll sleep on the couch."  Yami made no move to leave.

"Y...yea."  Yugi said, not moving either.  As his brain swirled back into some semblance of consciousness, he shook his head slightly.  "I...wait...no.  I am not going to take your bed.  I'll sleep on the couch."

Yami got a determined look to his face, his lips twitching up into a smile.  "No.  You will sleep in my bed.  That is non-negotiable.  However, I will let you choose where I sleep.  I can sleep in a) the couch, b) the small loveseat in my bedroom, or c) the bed with you.  You decide."

Yugi gulped, turning forty shades of red.  Definitely lewd thoughts started through that "innocent" head.   "I...uh..."

Yami chuckled.  "It's fine.  I'll sleep on the couch."

Yugi let out a breath.  This guy was going to kill him.

***********

Atem walked the halls, lost.  Well, he actually wasn't lost.  His mind was lost.  He kept feeling Bakura's lips on his.  They were...nice.  Well, actually, much more than nice.  Atem's loins caught on fire with that kiss.  But...he liked Yugi.  Did he like Bakura?  Did he like Yugi?  Bakura was...annoying.  Bakura was...always around.  Bakura was...infuriating.

Atem snorted, eyes narrowing.  This was why he never worried about relationships.  They were messy.  They screwed everything up.  Bakura probably just needed to get laid.  Yes, that was it.  How _dare_ Bakura toy with him when Bakura just needed to get his rocks off?  Turning, Atem stormed to Bakura's apartment.

*******

Bakura slammed his door, throwing his keys on the table.  _Well, that was fucking stupid, Bakura.  You fucking wait this fucking long just to throw it the fuck away?  Fuck!_ Bakura stomped to the bathroom, turning the water on almost scalding.  Stripping down, he stepped into the heated spray, eyes closed, letting the water wash over him.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_   The thought ran through Bakura's head like an annoying rabbit banging on a drum.  Finishing rinsing off, he grabbed the bar of soap and washed himself, running the soapy hands through his hair, shampooing his hair.  Rinsing off again, he stepped out, quickly towel drying his hair.  He heard the knock on his door and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist.  Going to the door, he opened it.  "Yea?"  Blinking, he was surprised to see Atem.  _Oh fuckin' great, he's pissed.  What the fuck about now?_

"How dare you?"  Atem hissed, storming in, jerking the door out of Bakura's grasp and slamming it shut.

"How dare I fucking what?"  Bakura asked, arms crossed over his chest, watching Atem stomp around all pissed off.

Atem got right up in Bakura's face.  "How dare you fuck around with me just because you want to blow your load!"  Atem stated, anger dancing in his crimson eyes.

Bakura bristled.  "Look, _pharaoh_ , I don't fucking know what the fuck you are talking about, but I'd never play you or Yami that way.  I am a fucking asshole, but even I have fucking morals and mudafuckin lines I don't cross.  You, of all people, _pharaoh_ , should know that I am fucking loyal.  I'm only loyal to two fucking people, and you know it."

Atem sniffed regally, a mask of blasé indifference on his face.  "I know nothing, Bakura.  You are a snake.  The only one you look after is yourself.  If you could fuck Yami over to help yourself, you would."  Atem didn't believe it while he was saying it.  Atem knew that Bakura cared deeply about Yami.  That had always bothered Atem.  Atem didn't understand what Yami had that he did not that would make someone like Bakura have some kind of blind loyalty to Yami.  But he knew it to be true...he knew that Bakura would sacrifice his life for Yami.

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.  "I'd fucking choose my next words carefully, _Pharaoh_."

Atem was breathing heavily, as heavily as Bakura was.  Eye to eye, they stared at each other as fiercely as competitors stared at each other in the ring.  Atem spoke.  "Look, _thief_..."

He never got to finish, as Bakura slammed him into the wall, Atem's arms pinned at the wrist above his head with Bakura's left hand, Bakura's mouth covering Atem's.  Roughly, desperately, Bakura ran his tongue over Atem's mouth, begging for entrance as he ran fingers through Atem's hair, pulling Atem's head to the side, exposing Atem's neck.  Running his lips down, Bakura started kissing, sucking, and biting Atem's neck. 

Atem's eyes slid closed at the feelings being released.  Moaning, he arched his back towards Bakura.  He tried to move his hands, but Bakura was stronger than him.  Somehow, that was a turn on as well.  Being completely powerless, being ravaged...it was turning Atem on.  Opening his eyes, Bakura slid up, mouth to mouth with Atem.  Bakura was leaning against Atem, sliding his hips over Atem.  Atem could feel how much Bakura wanted him...and Atem couldn't deny the tightness in his pants stating that he wanted Bakura, too.

"What do you want, _Pharaoh_?"  Bakura whispered huskily, his right hand running down Atem's face to those luscious, plump lips begging to be kissed.

Atem was breathing rapidly.  His head was swimming.  He couldn't really think straight.  His body was betraying him, rubbing against Bakura.  "You, thief.  I want you.  I want your cock buried in me to the hilt.  I want to feel you fuck me so hard that you come inside me."

Bakura needed no further invitation.  He had waited for this for thousands of years.  He grabbed Atem and took him into the bedroom.  Tossing Atem on the bed gently, Bakura eyed him.  That was the moment that Atem realized that somehow, in the scuffle, the towel had fallen off of Bakura.  Atem looked greedily at Bakura's cock, which was standing at attention, glistening, a slight wet sheen over it.

Bakura smirked.  "You want it?"  Atem nodded hungrily and crawled over on all fours to the edge of the bed.  Bakura's cock twitched at the utter sexiness of seeing Atem crawling.  He let out a low moan as Atem's lips encircled his dick, creating friction as Atem moved back and forth on Bakura's shaft.

"Oh, fuck....'Tem...."  Bakura moaned, knees buckling slightly.  Atem smirked around Bakura's cock, a bit of drool escaping his mouth and dotting the bedspread.  Suddenly, Bakura pulled back.  Atem looked up into the dark pools of Bakura's eyes.  Pulling back farther, Bakura's dark eyes devoured Atem.  Pulling Atem's shirt off, he then worked Atem's shoes, socks, and pants off.  Bakura's breath caught in his throat.

Atem was...gorgeous!  As the tanned demon lay under him, Bakura's cock twitched even more.  Sliding down to his knees, Bakura crawled up on the bed.  "What are y... _oh!_ "  Atem couldn't finish as Bakura slid Atem's cock in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue in delightful ways that made Atem's brain shut off.

Bakura worked Atem to a hard, standing quivering mess.  Pulling back, Bakura looked at Atem.  This was the point of no return for Bakura.  "Pharaoh?"  He asked for permission.

Atem's eyes were dark.  Looking up at Bakura, he let out a shaky breath, chest heaving up and down.  "Fuck me Thief."  Atem commanded.

Bakura's cock twitched and he obliged.  Sucking on two fingers as he watched Atem, he slid one in, then the other, in a scissoring motion to get Atem relaxed...at least a little.  Atem moaned, arching his head back from that feeling.  Bakura lined up.  Sliding in, gently, he watched as his cock was engulfed by that ass he had loved for so long.  Atem tensed, then relaxed arching and pushing against Bakura. 

Bakura set up the pace, staring down at the demon below him.  Atem arched his back impossibly higher, gripping the sheets in fists.  Bakura gripped Atem's cock, stroking it.  Atem's eyes flew open, rolling backwards in his head.  "Oh...Bakura...."  Bakura shoved in one last time, spewing deep inside of Atem.  Tugging on Atem's cock one last time, Atem ended up releasing and getting both of them sticky.  Afterwards, Bakura gently pulled out, crawling up in the bed.  Atem had already fallen asleep, putting his head on Bakura's chest in his sleep after Bakura got settled.  Bakura pulled Atem closer, covering them both up.  Bakura looked down on Atem's sleeping form.  Sighing, he smoothed Atem's hair.  He knew Atem liked Yugi.  He just hoped he could make Atem like him more.  Sliding his eyes closed, unwanted dreams infiltrated Bakura's mind.

*********

_"I know they are fucking cursed!  I know the cocksucking bitch did it!  What I want to fucking know is how the bloody hell I can fix it!"  Bakura stormed around the small room, Mahad looking after the white haired man._

_"I am sorry, but there is nothing you can do to "fix" it."  Mahad stated sadly.  "We have all tried to get the brothers returned, but we cannot."_

_Bakura glared at the tall, thin man.  His emotions were raw...Bakura had just lost his best friend  as well as losing the love of his life.  Who cared that Atem didn't know that...what mattered was that Bakura wasn't losing him.  Bakura's eyes studied Mahad, calculating.  "You are fucking telling me that I can't fucking bring them the fuck back?"_

_Mahad frowned sadly.  "I am sorry.  You cannot."_

_Bakura nodded, mouth in a determined line.  "Fine.  Then I'm going to hell."_

_Mahad's eyes grew impossibly wide.  "Bakura, you don't know what you are asking!  We cannot access those curses to send you there painlessly.  You are healthy, in the prime of your life...Zorc is merciless, cruel, an..."_

_"Shut the fuck up!"  Bakura snarled.  "Kill me, and make sure I fucking get there.  I'm not leaving Atem alone."_


	10. Chapter 10

Atem woke up, yawning and stretching.  As he rolled over, he smiled at Bakura, his sore ass a reminder of the fun had the night before.  The crazy hair was wild, the snarky face peaceful in sleep.  Atem smiled...and then frowned, gnawing on his bottom lip.  He felt...good, and bad.  Shit, when did things get so difficult?  Rubbing his hands through his hair he sat up quietly.  He slipped into the bathroom and got in the shower. 

 _Shit.  How can I like two people?  Do I like Bakura?  Was it just good sex?  Because....I like Yugi.  Damnit.  I really like Yugi.  He is so sweet, and innocent._ Jumping Atem heard Bakura get up.  Sighing in relief, he heard Bakura leave the bedroom.  A few more minutes before facing the awkward inevitable.   _How did things get so complicated?_

************

Bakura awoke...alone.  A crashing wave of despair washed over him, before he heard the shower going.  A small trickle of relief ran through him...Atem hadn't gotten up and left without saying anything.  Bakura wasn't sure if what he did was the right thing or the wrong thing, but it sure as hell felt good and right.  Quietly getting up, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.  He'd take a shower after eating...it also gave him an escape route in case things got awkward with Atem.  Hearing the water stop, Bakura finished setting the table with food and such.  Frowning, he waited, anxiously, to see how they would interact.

Atem walked in, in his clothes from the night before.  He looked up shyly at Bakura, then noticed the food.  Eyes lighting up, he sat down.  "This looks delicious Bakura!"  He smiled up at Bakura genuinely.  Bakura let out a huge sigh he didn't realize he was holding and sat down.  Eating in silence, Bakura finally looked up at Atem when Atem made no move to discuss the topic in Bakura's head.

"So...what the fuck are we?"  Bakura asked, finishing a piece of bacon.

Atem looked up, eyes big.  Sighing, he looked down, playing with his fork.  "I...I don't know.  I mean, until last night, I always thought of you as Yami's best friend and an annoying person.  But, secretly, I guess I liked you some, as I was always annoyed as to why you would have such blind loyalty to Yami.  But...I do like Yugi too.  But, part of me says that if I am just going back to hell, so don't pursue anything with Yugi.  But then, wouldn't that be settling for you?  And neither you nor I deserve that.  It's all just...so....confusing."

Bakura stiffened slightly.  He nodded.  _What the fuck did I expect?  Atem's never gonna fall for a fuckin' psychopath like me.  Best I can get is an occasional fuck.  Why the fuck am I so fucking stupid?  Better take control._ "Fuck, Atem...I wasn't asking if we were fucking married.  Just didn't know if you wanted to fuck again."  Bakura shrugged.  "You were fuckin' good.  My bed's always open."  Finishing the juice, Bakura got up, putting his plate in the trash along with his cup.  Bakura didn't believe in dishes...so he always bought paper plates, cups, and plastic utensils.

Atem kept looking down, finishing his food.  He didn't know if he felt good or bad with what Bakura said.  At least it seemed that Bakura was back to his old self.  Atem got up, throwing his items away too.  "So, should we go to the bar again tonight...it seemed rather... _relaxing_."  Atem gave a look to Bakura.

"Yea, probably.  We can see if Yami and Yugi wanna go to.  I think Ryou's off tonight, so he may join us."  Bakura shrugged on his jacket.  "I gotta take care of some shit for Zorc.  See ya there tonight at eight."  Grabbing his keys and wallet, he headed out, shower forgotten.  He had to get away from Atem for now.   Atem sighed.  He needed to change clothes and get to the school...it was only Wednesday.

************

Yami awoke.  Frowning, he noticed he was asleep in his bed.  Rolling over, he was face to face with Yugi, who was asleep, hair messier than usual.  _When the hell did I get in my bed?  Last I remember, I was on the couch..._

It was then that Yami had to stifle a huge smile.  He saw, between him and Yugi, a large pile of pillows...like a wall between the two.  Yugi was shirtless, breathing slowly, bangs in his face.  He was...adorable.

Yami's eyes opened wide.  No, no, he was not adorable.  Interesting, yes, but not adorable.  There was no way he was adorable.  Whatever Yami was feeling, he was going to quash it.  He figured that out falling to sleep last night.  _What good would it do to fall in lust, love, or anything else with Yugi?  I'm not staying here, so it would just be heartbreak ahead._

Sliding out of bed quietly, Yami went into the shower.  Quickly enjoying the stinging spray, he got out and slipped on some clothes.  Checking the time, he went and gently shook Yugi.  "Yugi, time to get up.  Gotta get ready for school."  Yugi rolled over, scrunching his nose up adorabl...normally.  _Yep, just normally._  

Opening amethyst eyes, Yugi yawned.  "Okay.  Do we have enough time to go by my house?  I don't have a change of clothes."

Yami looked at the time.  Shaking his head no, he offered his closet to Yugi.  "You are a bit shorter than me, but you can cuff the jeans.  Feel free to use any soap, shampoo, or whatever you need.  I'll make a quick breakfast."

Yami hurried to the kitchen and whipped up a quick breakfast.  Okay, he pulled out bowls, spoons, milk and cereal.  He had already admitted he wasn't a great cook.  Sitting everything down, he heard Yugi come in a few minutes later.  Looking up, he had to swallow and look away.  Yugi somehow found a way to make Yami's clothes look...way better than Yami could.  Letting out a shaky breath, Yami paid attention to the table, setting out some napkins.

Yugi grinned.  "I love Fruity Pebbles!  Basically, it's just rainbow sugar!"  Yugi giggled.  _I could listen to that laughter all...hey, was that a dirty spoon.  Yea...need to get a better spoon._ Yami quickly took the spoon and got a clean one.  Sitting down, he offered the box of cereal to Yugi first.  The two quickly dug in, quietly eating in companionable silence.  When finished, Yugi put his dishes in the sink, following Yami's lead.

Realizing the furry state of his teeth, Yugi went to the bathroom behind Yami.  Yami started brushing his teeth and Yugi started to put some toothpaste on his finger.  Yami raised an eyebrow and gave Yugi a new toothbrush.  Yugi smiled appreciatively and started brushing his teeth.  When finished, Yami took it and set it on the sink beside his.  "Let's get going."  Yami refused to think of how nice a simple toothbrush looked sitting next to his.  _I can't afford to get in deep.  What the hell is going on with me??_

Yugi clung to Yami's waist on the ride to school, mind wandering.  He had no clue what they were going to do about this Zorc character.  All he knew was that Yami and Atem were wanting to help him.  Bakura was really worried about the two brothers, and Yugi really enjoyed spending time with Yami.  But he also enjoyed spending time with Atem.  _Damnit.  What the hell is going on with me??_


	11. Chapter 11

The school day passed without incident, but rather slowly.  Yami paid attention in class, and went to detention.  Yugi went to his tutoring.  Atem tried to tutor Yugi, but both of the minds sensei and student were in other places.  Finally, after about an hour, Yugi looked up.  Sighing, worried amethyst met crimson.  "Sensei..."  Yugi began.  Atem looked back from the window.

"Yes, Yugi?"  He smiled gently at the adorable teen.

"I know we have a serious problem..."  Stopping Atem before he could continue, Yugi went on, "but I can't concentrate on that, when I feel that there is a more serious problem going on that is taking up all my attention.  Could I get some advice?"

Atem nodded, turning in his chair to give his full attention to the petite light.  "Of course, Yugi.  I will do my best.  What is wrong?"  Worried crimson studied Yugi.

Yugi sighed.  He had been thinking about this all day.  He finally realized, he probably had the answer right in front of him.  Looking up, letting out a shaky, worried breath, Yugi pursed his lips.  "I really like you romantically, and I really like your brother romantically.  What should I do?"  Here was where Yugi was counting on his plan to work.  _This is where Atem tells me he doesn't like me, so I can get this silly thought out of my head.  He may even tell me that Yami doesn't like me, too.  That would solve the problem of me getting hurt when they both leave._

Atem stared at Yugi, blinking slowly several times.  Swallowing hard, he let out a shaky breath.  "I like you, Yugi...and I am interested in you.  However, I do not have much experience in this department as I was always preparing to become Pharaoh.  However, I do know that I don't share lovers."

Yugi turned purple.  "No!  I...I'm not like that...I...I'm not into dating more than one person at once..."  He just looked down, scuffing his toe on the tile floor.

Atem nodded.  "I hoped so, but you never know in this modern world."  Pausing for a few minutes, he sighed.  "Well, I know what I would suggest you do...but I can't speak for my brother..."

"Of course you can't speak for me."  Yami stated, walking in, backpack on his shoulder.  "But the question is, what is it that you can not speak of for me?"  His lips quirked up into that sexy, playful smile.

Yugi gulped, turning impossibly red.  Atem took pity on the shy teen and looked at Yami.  "Yugi is interested in both of us romantically.  Not in a three some, but as in he is interested in both of us romantically and cannot choose one over the other to date exclusively."

"Oh, of course."  Yami stated, guarded, an image of a bunny flowing swiftly through his head.  "Well, don't worry.  I ... I'm not going to be in a competition with my brother.  So if you both like each other, go for it."  Yami turned quickly and left before either could say anything.  Eyes pricking with tears for some unknown, stupid reason, Yami slid on his bike and sped off to the bar.  He might as well get started drinking early.  It was going to be a long night.

Zipping through the night, cruising as the dusk crept at the corners of the visible world, Yami drove.  Finally getting to the bar, he slid into a stool at the counter.  Nodding at Ryou, who was bartending, Ryou walked over.  "Yami?  You look terrible."

"Yea.  I am.  Line me up three wise men, would ya?  Doubles."  Yami looked around, not seeing the blonde he was so familiar seeing with Ryou.  "Where's Marik?"

Ryou smiled softly.  "He's home with the girls.  The babysitter was sick, and the girls were fussy, so we didn't want to bring them tonight."

Yami nodded.  He had met Ryou and Marik a few times through Bakura who had "snuck them in to have some fun."  Ryou and Marik were a cute couple, very much in love...and while not being demons, they were condemned to be shadowers.  Not quite demons, but not human, they existed in a quasi position on Earth, unable to withstand the sun more than an hour a day....and unable to withstand hell more than an hour a day.  Yami remembered Bakura telling him that the couple was trying to adopt twin girls.  _Guess it happened._   Ryou set the three double shot glasses down.  "Double Three Wise Men."  Ryou announced, frowning slightly, worry in his eyes.  Yami shrugged him off, downing the first drink.

"Beam me up, Jimmy."  Tipping the glass up, the burn slid down his throat with a happy burn.   Sighing, Yami leaned his head back, eyes closed.  Rolling his head around, he smiled, a relaxing haze nipping at the edges of his vision.  _Damnit, I don't like Yugi.  I'm just...just pissed that Atem got something else that was mine.  Poor Fluffy..._

*****

 _Well...I guess that answered my q..._ Yugi's thought was interrupted by Atem.

"Yugi.  Yami likes you as well.  I know my brother...and that kind of reaction solidified my opinion that he cares for you.  So, you need to date both of us to decide which of us you like better...and which of us likes you better, too."  Atem stated kindly, wild hair fleeting through his thoughts.

Yugi let out a pained sigh, but looked up and nodded.  "C...can you give me a ride tonight?"

Atem smiled.  "Of course.  Let's go."  Leading Yugi out to the parking lot, he unlocked the doors with his fob.  Yugi slid into the seat.  As Atem slid in, he took the backpack from Yugi and put it in the back seat.  Revving the engine, they sped off towards the bar.

******

Grabbing the next glass, Yami downed it, nodding at Ryou, "You, like Jack, are a gentleman." Saluting Ryou with the shot glass, he turned it over, setting it on the bar, empty. The world was fuzzy, that happy fuzzy, that made all the edges soft.  _Yep...I don't like Yugi...those cute amethyst eyes, those luscious lips, that tight ass...nope...he's not my type._

"But you are, my friend..."  he chuckled, continuing the conversation in his head and grabbing the shot glass, looking at the clear liquid.  "Adios, Jose."  Laughing at his joke, Yami downed it, shivering at the burn.

*******

Arriving at the bar, Yugi and Atem got out.  Yugi was amazed at how many stars he could see.  "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  Yugi asked quietly.

Atem smiled.  "Very."  He gazed into the night sky as well, enjoying the view he wouldn't get to see again soon.

 _It's very romantic...._   Yugi thought.  Didn't movies romanticize a kiss under the stars?  Looking up at Atem from his bangs, Yugi sighed again.  "What?"  Atem asked, looking sideways at Yugi.

"W...would you kiss me again?"  Yugi asked, bashfully.

Atem smiled.  "Of course."  Bending over, Atem took Yugi's lips in his, kissing him gently, fingertips running down Yugi's cheek.  Yugi shivered, breath catching as the delightful sensations ran through his body.  Yugi ran his hands up, arms around Atem's neck.  Atem pulled Yugi in close, arms around Yugi, a hand running up to the base of Yugi's head, fingers running through the soft hair at the base of the petite teen's neck.  A soft moan escaped both men's lips as they enjoyed the innocent moment under the darkening sky.

*******

The world was topsy turvy.  Yami giggled, the world was just so...fuzzy and happy.  He decided that he needed some air waiting for Bakky, Atem, and Yugi.  Stepping out, he breathed in deeply, smiling.  Maybe a drink was just what he needed to relax.  He was tired of thinking.  He just wanted to relax, not think, and enjoy himself.  He just wanted to...gasping, all thoughts left his mind.  Whatever he wanted was erased as he saw his twin intertwined with Yugi.  The world stood still, nothing moving except for the rabbit that hopped out of the bush and disappeared into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Bakura was heading to the bar.  His mind was a million miles away.  _How the hell could I be so damn stupid as to do that?  Damn Atem felt awesome.  He was fucking sexy as fuck._   Pulling into the parking lot, Bakura's eyes landed on the last sight he wanted to see.  That fucking shrimp kissing Atem.  Eyes narrowing, Bakura turned off the engine.  _Fuck no.  I am NOT losing to that fucking shrimp._ Suddenly, he noticed a statue standing in the parking lot.  _What the fuck is Yami doing out here?_ His eyes skidded to his best friend.

Bakura frowned.  _Well, this is fucking obvious what has to happen.  Yami is fucking jealous and I know he isn't jealous of someone kissing his brother.  His fucking tree forks, not circles.  Good.  He can fucking have the shrimp and I will take my love._ Getting off the bike, he stomped towards the lovebirds.

*******

Yugi smiled, opening his eyes.  "Thanks."  He whispered.

Atem smiled back, licking his lip.  "It was truly my pleasure."  He murmured.  "We should probably get inside so the others don't have to wait on us."  Yugi nodded and turned, heading into the bar...oblivious as to what was about to happen.

*********  
Yami saw them coming.  Even his drink addled brain knew they shouldn't see him watching them like a stalker.  But, the liquid courage was strong with this one.  Rage filled him, suddenly.  Wings ripping out the back of his shirt, he stormed up to Atem and Yugi.

Atem's eyes widened.  _Oh shit, what_ _happened_ _?_   "Yami, wha..."  Atem never got to finish his sentence as Yami's fist connected with Atem's nose, crushing bone, blood and mucous exploding from the impact.

Yugi was pulled out of the danger zone of the fighting as he was pulled to safety by strong arms.  "Shrimp, I'd fucking stay over here if I were you.  Brother fights can get fucking fierce."  Bakura was watching the fight with keen eyes.

Atem snarled, wings unfurling.  "What the hell, Yami?"  Wiping his nose, trying to clear the tears from his eyes, he circled his brother.  Spitting out blood, his crimson eyes took in the scene, the surroundings, and the stance of his brother.  He wasn't a fighter, but he could hold his own.

Yami said nothing, but lunged for Atem, knocking him on the ground.  Atem rolled Yami underneath him, arm across Yami's throat.  "Stop!  What the hell is going on?"

Yami's exercising paid off.  He was stronger than his brother.  Scissor kicking out, Yami got out from under his brother.  "I am sick of you taking what I love... Shadow, Mana, Mahad, Fluffy...I am sick of It!  I am not letting you take Yugi without a fight, damnit."  Yami snarled, face dark.

Atem spit on the ground, wiping his nose again. "Mahad and Mana were both of our friends!"  Yami just rolled his eyes.  "And who is Shadow?"

Yami glared.  "Our cat that Mother got me but slept with you!"  Yami threw another punch.

Atem sighed.  He never liked the cat, the cat liked him.  He did remember Fluffy though .  The bunny that reminded Atem of Bakura.  Sighing, Atem brought his attention to the scene at hand.  "It's not your decision, _brothe_ r."  Launching himself at Yami, he got a punch in on Yami's jaw, causing Yami to slip.  Catching himself, Yami took to flight to avoid falling.  Yami's alcohol was burning off as anger coursed through his veins. 

*******  
Atem took to the sky.  Punches were thrown by both brothers.  Yugi looked up at Bakura.  "Why are they doing this?"  Worried amethyst followed the brothers in the sky.

Bakura scowled.  "They are fucking fighting over you, asshole."  Dark eyes followed the fight.  As much as he wanted to punch Yami for hitting Atem, he had to admit Atem deserved it.  Any idiot with half a brain could see that Yami had fallen, and hard, for  the shrimp.

"M...me?"  Yugi asked, watching the two doppelgangers in battle in the air.

"Yeah, ya dumbfuck."  Bakura glowered.

"H...how do I get them to stop?"  Yugi whispered, worried eyes tracking the two men.

"Unless you are going to...nah, you fucking can't so don't fucking worry about it."  Bakura frowned.  He was going to say unless Yugi chose, but Bakura didn't want to deal with the shit.  _What if_ _he_ _chooses Atem?_

"I don't want them hurt."  Yugi whimpered, staring as the two brothers who were still fighting.

"Tough, kid.  Lots of fucking people are going to be hurt by this."  Bakura crossed his arms, looking sullenly at the sky as the ruckus drew patrons outside as well.

******  
Twenty minutes.  The brothers fought for twenty minutes.  Yugi wasn't sure if the battle would end.  Finally, Yami's rage and strength won out, and Yami had Atem pinned, on the ground, fist drawn back.  Finally, realizing his stance, Yami dropped his fist.  "Let me have him, please."  Yami whispered, a tear slipping out of his swollen, bruised, and purple eye.

Atem looked up at Yami.  "Brother, I love you.  I am sorry, but this is the one thing I cannot give.  It is Yugi's choice, not yours or mine."

Yami's head bowed.  Standing, he offered his hand to Atem.  Atem took it.   As both men turned to the bar, they noticed that they had gathered quite the audience.  Walking past the onlookers, they entered the bar and headed to the room.

********  
Bakura looked at Yugi.  "C'mon, Shrimp."  He walked into the bar, Yugi subdued behind him.  He was trying to process what he had just seen and learned.  He was analyzing his feelings.  He didn't like the violent and jealous Yami...or did he?  He wanted to be offended, upset...but there was...something undeniably attractive about being fought over.

Did that make him an object?  A piece of meat?  Or was Yami's reaction just the primal reaction of someone in love?  Or was this all jealousy?  Or maybe sibling rivalry?  And what was with the distinctly different feelings Yugi got when kissing the brothers...

_The biggest_ _question_ _is...what am_ _**I** _ _feeling?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song or lyrics in this chapter. The song is "Hands to Heaven" by Breathe. Enjoy!

Ryou looked at the men in the room.  Yami was wrapping his wrist as Atem was holding an ice pack on his eye.  Yugi gnawed on his lip, looking between the two.  Ryou came over and quietly put an arm around Yugi, leading him to a chair.  "Just sit down.  They are brothers.  It'll be fine.  It's what they do."  Ryou stated kindly.  Yugi nodded.

The men talked for awhile about Zorc, how to defeat him, how to save Yugi.  Yugi really hadn't heard any of it.  Ryou had brought in fruits, cheeses, bread, and meats.  Coffee for Yami, tea, and lemonade for everyone else.  Yugi picked at his food.  He knew he needed to pay attention to what was being said, but he just...couldn't.

"That could work.  What do you think Yugi?"  Atem's voice interrupted Yugi's jumbled thoughts.

Yugi jerked his head up.  "Wh..what?"  He gulped, cheeks flaming crimson.  "S...sorry.  I was..."

Bakura huffed.  Rolling his eyes, he barked out, "Basically, they want to fucking make a fake pyramid, have you jack off in it, and then fucking give it to Zorc, thinking he will fall for that.  I think it's a fucking horrible idea."  Bakura scoffed, crossing his arms and taking a drink of his beer.

Yugi looked with confusion at the group.  Ryou shook his head, putting his hand in his palm.  Atem glared at Bakura as Yami rolled his eyes.  "What Bakura was trying to say, Yugi..."  Ryou started, "...is that we think that perhaps if we could find the similar stone that your puzzle is made of and recraft it, then perhaps we could trap just a bit of your essence in it, along with a spell to trap Zorc inside."

"O...oh...yea...that would work.  But how would we find the stone?  And do we know a spell caster?"  Yugi asked, looking at the group. 

Ryou smiled, pride in his face.  "Yes, actually.  My husband is from Egypt, his sister runs a museum.  We believe Ishizu will be able to help us get the stone and craft it.  As far as a spell caster, well..." Ryou looked around.  "My brother-in-law is one...but he's not very stable...so it may take a bit to get him focused.  But we will be able to.  This will work."  Ryou smiled again.

Yugi nodded.  As the men started rising up to leave, Ryou frowned.  "Please...wait a moment."  Ryou left quickly.

Yugi looked at the three men still in the room.  Bakura was finishing his beer, Yami cut his eyes from Yugi, and Atem stared at Yugi kindly.  Ryou came back in.  "You all are going to need to stay here for the night.  Zorc has been spotted in the area.  This is the only room he can't read."  Ryou explained to Yugi as he looked confused.

Yugi looked around.  "Well...won't he be confused that he can't find any of us?"

Bakura shrugged.  "Nah.  He's powerful, but he doesn't fucking have God's Eye from the Fast and the Fucking Furious movies."  Bakura rolled his eyes.

Yugi pouted.  "Watch it, _derigo_."  Yami stated, glaring at Bakura.

"What the fuck did you just fucking call me, dickmaggot?"  Bakura stood, going to face Yami.

Yami stood.  "You heard me.  Don't get pissed at Yugi for asking decent questions.  He's not a demon like us, he doesn't know what is going on."

"He's not your _liefde_."  Bakura spat.

"I know."  Yami stood as if slapped. 

Atem stepped up.  "Enough!"

Bakura flinched as if slapped.  Yami looked at Atem warily.  Atem frowned and turned to Yugi.  "No, he cannot track us.  However, when he gets close to us he can smell us.  This room is the only fail safe room we are aware of.  We will be safe here."  Yugi nodded, taking all of the information in.

Ryou brought out two air mattresses, some blankets, and some pillows.  "I'm sorry I don't have more.  We have these two for the babies and us."

"It's fine, thank you Ryou."  Atem stated warmly, smiling.  Ryou nodded, leaving.

The four men looked at each other.  Finally, Yami stood.  "Look.  We have a couch and two air mattresses.  So let's let Yugi pick where he wants to sleep, and then we can figure out the others accordingly.  So, Yugi, do you want an air mattress, or do you want the couch?  The other three of us will sleep on the other things...2 on an air mattress, then the other one on the other air mattress or on the couch, whichever you don't choose."

Yugi looked up.  He just wanted to go to sleep in the dark and try to figure this out until he fell asleep.  "I...I guess I'll take the couch."  Yugi whispered.  Yami nodded as Bakura started airing up the mattresses.  Yami pulled out a cover for Yugi, along with a pillow.

"Is this comfortable enough for you?"  Yami asked, eyes filled with concern.

"Y...yes, thank you."  Yugi whispered, looking down.

Yami nodded and went back to helping Atem put a sheet on the mattresses.  Bakura thought it would be a "fucking bloody shame" to waste space, so he just shoved the mattresses together.  Bakura laid on the edge closest to the couch, Atem in the middle as he didn't want the fight between Bakura and Yami to continue into a WWE wrestling match, and finally, Yami on the other edge.  As Ryou made sure that they were okay, he turned out the lights upon leaving and the room was shrouded in darkness...and silence.

*************

 _Finally.  Now I can try to sort this out in my head._   Yugi let out a soft sigh.  Suddenly, music blasted through the room.  The white light of a phone washed over Bakura's face.  "I fucking hate silence.  It's fucking annoying as fuck."  Laying his phone to the side, he plugged it into the wall.  Music started playing, wafting through the room.

Yugi laid in the darkness, blinking up at the dark ceiling.  Seether, Buckcherry, Metallica, Gwar all filtered out of the phone as the demons fell asleep.  Yugi couldn't think...sighing impatiently he flipped over.  Just as he was starting to fall asleep suddenly, a _...slow song came on?  It was an old one at that..._ Yugi laid still, listening to the soothing melody.

_As I watch you move, across the moonlit room_

_There's so much tenderness in your loving_

_Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve_

_God give me strength when I am leaving..._

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray_

_That we'll be back together someday_

_Tonight, I need your sweet caress_

_Hold me in the darkness_

_Tonight, you calm my restlessness_

_You relieve my sadness_

_As we move to embrace, tears run down your face_

_I whisper words of love, so softly_

_I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane_

_Without your touch, life will be lonely_

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray_

_That we'll be back together someday_

_Tonight, I need your sweet caress_

_Hold me in the darkness_

_Tonight, you calm my restlessness_

_You relieve my sadness_

_Morning has come, another day_

_I must pack my bags and say goodbye._

**********

Bakura had fallen asleep.  Something tickled his nose.  Waking up, ready to punch someone, he saw that Atem had somehow moved closer to him and Atem's hair was in his nose.  Bakura frowned.  He wanted to grab Atem, pull him to him, and never let him go.  But the damn fucking shrimp on the couch.  Suddenly, the loud rock moved into a soothing ballad.  _How the fuck did that get on my phone?_ Eyes narrowing, Bakura glared at Yami's sleeping form.  Yami was always grabbing his phone and downloading stupid shit on it.  Bakura about beat Yami to a pulp the day he found Katy Perry on his phone.  Listening to the song, he knew he was _definitely_ kicking Yami in the nuts tomorrow morning.

_I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane_

_Without your touch, life will be lonely_

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray_

_That we'll be back together someday_

_Tonight, I need your sweet caress_

_Hold me in the darkness_

Bakura pulled Atem to him without resistance, hoping against hope Atem was asleep.  Rolling over, Atem flung an arm over Bakura.  Letting out a rare smile at how cute Atem looked while sleeping, Bakura closed his eyes.  Breathing in Atem's scent deeply, Bakura fell back asleep, feeling content.

*****************

Tears streamed down Yugi's face by the end of the song. In listening to that song, both Atem's and Yami's faces flittered through his mind. However...he realized that only one hurt him when thinking he was gone. Only one made tears slip from Yugi's eyes when thinking he would never see him again. Only one crushed Yugi's heart at the thought that Yugi might never feel those arms around him. Curling up in a ball, Yugi realized he was completely and irrevocably in love. And he now knew with who.


	14. Chapter 14

Bleary amethyst eyes opened to the smell of food.  Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Yugi looked around.  Ryou was walking in quietly with some food on a tray.  Smiling at Yugi, he sat the food down and came over to the couch.  Leaning over, his hair hanging over the couch, he smiled.  "Did you rest alright?"  Ryou whispered.

Yugi smiled waveringly.  "Yea...I guess."

Ryou frowned and crawled over the couch, since the air mattress was a tangled mess of limbs intertwined flush with the bottom of the couch.  Bakura was on his back, arms outstretched.  Atem had his feet in Bakura's side, angled off of Bakura at a forty five degree angle, while Yami's head was at Bakura's feet, Yami's feet in Atem's face.  Ryou frowned, some emotion flickering behind his eyes before turning back to Yugi.

"Did these guys wake you up?"  Ryou whispered, pointing at the body pile on the mattress.

Yugi frowned.  "N...no.  I just...I didn't sleep well last night.  Ryou...can you keep a secret?"  Yugi needed to talk to someone...but he couldn't talk to Yami or Atem.  Yugi's eyes pleaded Ryou to say yes.

Ryou smiled kindly at the young man.  He knew Yugi had been through a great deal.  His eyes traveled down to the trio on the floor.  He knew they had went through a great deal as well.  None of them faired as well as he did.  He was lucky.  He knew it.  He also knew that Malik's sanity paid the price for his and Marik's happiness.  He constantly felt guilty about that, but had learned to live with it when looking in the beautiful eyes of his...

"Ryou?"  Yugi prodded gently, looking at those chocolate brown eyes.

"Y..Yes, Yugi...I can keep a secret."  Ryou smiled kindly.

Yugi's lips quirked up in a half smile.  "I'm in love."

Ryou smiled.  "I know.  I can tell."

Yugi's eyes opened wide.  "Do you know who?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow.  "Of course.  You act obvious around him...but I don't think he knows."  Ryou looked at the tangled trio on the floor.  Bakura had rolled over, his head on Atem's stomach.  Yami was half off the mattress, his head hanging over the edge, hair hanging off the end.

Yugi put his face in his hands.  "I...I don't want to hurt him."  Yugi whimpered.

Ryou frowned.  "I understand.  I do.  But...someone is going to be hurt.  Who knows?  Perhaps he can find love with someone else.  There must be another single demon available for him to fall for.  He's very charismatic."  Ryou noted.

Yugi nodded, swallowing hard.  "They both are.  I...I mean...I guess I should tell them both together?"  Yugi looked at Ryou.

Ryou shrugged.  "I don't know the answer to that one.  That will be whatever you feel is appropriate."

Yugi looked down at the pile on the floor.  Nodding he sighed.  "I'll just wait for them to wake up."

Ryou nodded, gently patting Yugi's shoulder.  "I need to go out and check on the staff."

*************

Bakura opened his espresso eyes.  _This fuckin' pillow feels fuckin' amazing_...Looking around, he realized he was laying on Atem.  He also realized that amethyst eyes were staring at him.  Slowly he got up, never breaking eye contact. 

Yugi gulped.  Bakura looked at Yugi.  He slowly crawled off the mattress, up onto the couch.  "You've come to a fucking decision...haven't you?"  He growled quietly.

Yugi nodded, still caught in the dark gaze.

"You're going to fucking take him from me, aren't you?"  Bakura stated, eyes narrowing dangerously.

That allowed Yugi to break the gaze and look at his hands.  He opened his mouth, but his throat was suddenly dry.  He just nodded yes.

Bakura growled.  Turning his head, everything suddenly went black.

********

Bakura opened his eyes.  His head was throbbing.  Partially that was due to the shaking he was enduring.  Opening his eyes, he barked, "What the fuck?"  Instantly he regretted it.  Atem's worried crimson eyes were in his field of vision.

"Where is Yugi?"  Atem asked.  Bakura was vaguely aware that Yami was tearing the room apart.  Ryou walked in about then. 

"Nothing."  Ryou responded to the six eyes that looked at him.

"Somebody want to fucking explain what the fuck is going on and why my head feels like an ass that's been pounded by six dicks in quick succession?"  Bakura growled.

Atem and Yami exchanged quick glances.  "I don't know why your head hurt, but it's Yugi.  He's gone.  We don't know where he went."  Ryou explained quietly.

Bakura's brow furrowed.  Sighing, he stood.  After fully re-dressing, he grabbed his jacket.  "Well let's go get..."  Bakura frowned.  A piece of paper was rolled up in his keys.  Sighing he took it out and unrolled it.  Reading it, he frowned afterwards, and handed it silently to Ryou.  Ryou bit his lower lip  and started reading it out loud.

_Dear Bakura,_

_I am sure you don't like the dear part, but you are.  You are dear to me.  And that's because you are a good friend when you want to be.  And you are dear to Yami and Atem, both of whom I love.  I have a couple things I need to say, and so here goes._

_First, I am sorry.  I don't mean to take him from you.  But I can't help that I love him.  I love him dearly, with every ounce of my being.  His eyes I just want to get lost in.  I want to spend every moment with him.  It physically hurts to think of not being with him._

_That leads me to my next point.  Second, I cannot imagine being without him...without any of you really...for various reasons.  So I have to do this.  I am really sorry.  It is the only way I can think of._

_Third, I am really sorry for hitting you in the head...but I knew I couldn't sneak out of here...the brothers may sleep like logs, but you do not.  So, I did what I had to do to help us all._

_Fourth, I will be back.  I don't know how I will be, but I will be back.  Please don't look for me, cause you won't find me.  I want to...no I need to do this.  You all were willing to risk your lives for me.   I am not worth it and I won't let you do it.  But I can do this for you all._

_I will see you soon._

_Yugi_

Ryou looked up, eyes dark with worry.  "Where did he go?"  Ryou asked, hoping he didn't know the answer.

"He fucking went to find Zorc."  Bakura stated.

Yami paled,  then rushed out the door, Atem on his heels.  Bakura looked at Ryou.  "Get Marik, the babies, and Malik here.  There is no where else you can be safe."

Ryou nodded, eyes grim.  He grabbed his cell phone as Bakura walked after the brothers, who had already taken flight, their demonic wings flapping in the still air.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Yugi trekked in the dark.  He knew that he could make this work.  He knew that he could make a deal.  He knew that he could save them all.  Looking around, gripping the pyramid, he couldn't suppress a shiver.  He didn't know how to find Zorc.  All he knew was that this alley was dark, even in broad daylight.  He hoped that...somehow...Zorc would...

"Well, hello there, little Yugi.  Are my demons not able to fulfill the request I made of them?  Did you not find them...appealing?"  The large black demon with horns came out of the shadows.  Eyeing the pyramid, he looked at Yugi with hungry red eyes.

"Your demons fulfilled the request just fine.  I found them very appealing.  I actually fell in love with one of them."  Yugi was clutching the pyramid in his hand...so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Well then, why are you here by yourself?"  Zorc purred, eyeing the petite teen.

"Because I came to try to make a deal with you."  Yugi stated.

Zorc crossed his arms, eyes sparking with interest.  "I'm listening."

"You want the pyramid.  However, I know how the pyramid works.  I have to give it willingly to you."  Yugi stated, still holding the pyramid in his hand, the chain around his neck.

Zorc's eyes narrowed.  "Yes, that's true.  So?"

"So, if I am willing to give the pyramid to you with conditions, you have to abide by those conditions to be able to keep the pyramid.  Because the only way I'd give you the pyramid is on the belief that you will complete those conditions.  So, if you break the conditions, the pyramid won't work."  Yugi stated, straight backed.

Zorc frowned.  The petite human had him.  The pyramid worked that way.  It had to be a completely consensual agreement.  Zorc glared at him.  "Yes...this is true."

"Okay."  Yugi stated, sighing.  "So, I'm willing to make a trade.  I will give you the pyramid IF you abide by my conditions."

Zorc leaned against the wall.  "Speak."

Yugi gnawed on the bottom of his lip.  "Well, I want Yami, Atem, and Bakura to become human IF they want to.  And...you can't destroy the world with the pyramid, or tip the balance of good versus evil."

Zorc raised an eyebrow.  "Is that all?" 

Yugi thought for a moment and then nodded.  "Yes."

"And what if I don't agree?"  Zorc stared at Yugi.

"You don't get the pyramid."  Yugi stated, raising his head.

"But...you forget something...little Yugi."  Zorc hissed as he grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him to him.  "I don't have to agree to your demands.  I can make them hurt....and badly..."  Zorc hissed again.  "And since I know that you love one of them...that would hurt you...wouldn't it?  So, let me make this clear.  You are not in control.  If you don't willingly give me the pyramid, I will kill all three of them...slowly.  And make you watch."  Zorc's eyes gleamed dangerously.

About then, he flickered his eyes over Yugi's shoulder.  "Well...I need to go.  Think about what I said.  I'll meet you here in two days, at midnight."  Zorc's voice slithered off into the night as Yugi heard feet running and he turned.  Running at him were Yami, Atem, and Bakura.  Yami grabbed Yugi.

"Are you okay?  Did you find Zorc?  Did he hurt you?"  Yami was looking over Yugi with suspicious eyes as Atem came up as well.  Bakura skulked in the back, knowing he couldn't catch Zorc.

Yugi's face was pale.  "Y...yea...I'm okay."  He looked up at them.  "I thought I told you all not to come after me."  He pouted slightly, trying to avoid the shaking his body wanted to succumb to after Zorc's threats.

Yami looked at Yugi.  "You're terrified.  What did that bastard do?"  He growled, eyes narrowing in anger.

"N...nothing.  Nothing Yami.  L...let's go back."  Yugi stated.  Yami nodded, picking Yugi up.  Bakura just huffed and turned around as Atem followed.  Getting to Atem's car, Yami slid Yugi in the back seat, Yami slid in next to him as Bakura got in the front passenger seat and Atem in the driver's seat. 

Atem said nothing as he noted Bakura's stiff stance, glaring out of the window.  Looking in the rear view mirror, he noted Yami's concern as Yami was touching Yugi's arm.  Yugi looked...terrified.

Atem drove in silence.  He picked up his phone, calling the school, stating that he was dealing with a family emergency with his brother and cousin.  He then looked at Yami, who called the school, announcing he was Dr. Nennes and Yugi needed to be excused for two days and a doctor's excuse had already been faxed.  The school confirmed that they had received the note.

Yugi sat, curled up in a ball in the back seat, Yami leaning protectively over him.  When they got to the bar, Yami got out.  As he reached in to get Yugi, Bakura stopped him.  "Let Atem."  Bakura stated in a strange voice.  Yami looked at Bakura, an unknown conversation happening between the two.  Finally, Yami relented, turning and walking in with Bakura.  Bakura slung an arm around Yami's shoulders as the two silently entered the bar. 

Atem leaned in, grabbing Yugi.  Yugi looked up, eyes troubled.  "Atem...I...we need to talk.  I have to tell you something very important."  Atem nodded and crouched down outside the car.

Yugi looked up.  "Atem...I know who I love."  Atem's eyes widened and he smiled gently.

*********

Bakura detoured to grab a six pack of beer and then went into the room.  Inside were Ryou, Marik, two adorable babies, and a slightly insane looking older version of Marik with spiky hair and lavender eyes laced with crimson.  "Malik."  Bakura grunted.  Malik turned and scowled. 

"Is this your doing Fluffy?"  Malik sneered.

"No.  Quit fucking calling me that."  Bakura glared, flopping down next to Yami.  Yami's dull purple eyes looked at Bakura. 

"He chose him, huh?"  Yami laughed humorlessly.  "Atem always did take every fucking thing I wanted."  Grabbing a beer, he downed it.  Bakura frowned and took a beer as well.  "I'm sorry my brother is a fucking idiot."  Yami sighed, grabbing another beer.

Bakura shrugged.  A look passed between the two.  Suddenly, the door opened and Yugi walked in, smiling, as well as Atem.  Bakura stood and went to the window, looking out, face impassive.  Yami looked away from the two, opening a second beer.  Yugi looked around uncomfortably at the new faces and went to sit by Yami.  "C...could I talk to you?"  Yugi asked quietly.  Yami looked over, shrugging.

Yugi bit his lip.  "Um...well, uh...can we go someplace private?"

Yami sighed, looking at those beautiful amethyst ideas.  He wanted to say no.  Silently his head betrayed him and he nodded.  Ryou frowned.  "The only place is the bathroom."  Yami nodded and headed to the bathroom.  Yugi followed.

Once he entered, Yugi closed the door and turned around to Yami.  Yami sat on the tub forlornly.  "Yami...I...well, uh..."  Yugi stuttered.

Yami let out a ragged breath.  "Yugi...I know what you are going to say.  It's okay.  I wish you and Atem..."  Yami's voice broke.  Clearing his throat, he started again.  "Happiness."  He stated simply.

Yugi looked confused, then recognition dawned and Yugi smiled.  "Yami...I love Atem...I do.  I can't help it.  I told him so out in the car.  But...I am _in_ love with you."

"What the fuck?  Then why in the fucknuggets of hell did you say you were sorry for taking _this_ cunt away from me?"  Bakura demanded as he stormed into the bathroom.

Yugi looked confused...and a bit frightened.  "I...I felt bad for taking your best friend from you.  If we start dating, he wouldn't have as much time for you.  S...so I would essentially be taking him from you."  Yugi stammered, edging over by a confused Yami.

"I don't fucking care if you take this twatwaffle from me...he is fucking so far up your ass his tongue is coming out of your fucking mouth."  Bakura huffed, leaving.  _This...this changed everything._

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Staring at the door, Yami blinked.  He couldn't believe everything that just happened.  In fact, he _didn't_ believe everything that just happened.  Looking up at Yugi, who was standing, looking down at Yami, who was still sitting, Yami just swallowed.  "Yugi?"  He whispered, confused...not daring to hope.

Yugi bit his bottom lip, looking at Yami.  "Yes?"

"D..do you...do you really..."  Yami looked up, afraid to hope...afraid of the answer.

Yugi smiled, those brilliant amethyst jewels shining happily.  "Yes."

Yami stood, wrapping his arms around Yugi.  Pulling him close in a hug, Yami whispered, "I love you...so much."

Yugi smiled, melting into the touch.  The 48 hour time limit faded from his mind as there was nothing but Yami and his arms in this moment.

************

Bakura stormed out to the room.  Marik and Ryou were sitting on the air mattress with the babies, feeding them.  Malik was flipping cards from a deck into a hat, lounged out on the floor.  Atem was looking at something on his phone as he sat on one end of the couch.  Bakura went over to the couch and sat on the opposite end of the couch as Atem.  He kept cutting his eyes to the side, staring at Atem.  Atem kept staring at his phone.

Yugi and Yami walked out a few minutes later, holding hands.  Ryou looked up and smiled, bouncing the babe on his knee.  Marik grinned, the ever hopeful romantic.  Malik looked over and rolled his eyes, throwing another card at the hat.  So far, he had gotten about six of the ten cards in the hat.  Atem looked up at hearing the door open as Bakura stood at them coming out of the room.  He turned, grabbing the phone out of Atem's hand and tossing it on the couch.  Picking up Atem and throwing him over his shoulder, Bakura went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  Yugi raised an eyebrow, looking at Yami.  Yami sighed and took Yugi to the couch.  Pulling out earphones, he put them in Yugi's ears. "Trust me.  You'll want these."  He put some music on to block what would happen next.

************

Atem looked at Bakura as the door shut and he was set down.  "What the hell Bakura?  I have two feet...I can wa..."  Atem crossed his arms looking at Bakura.  Bakura's eyes gleamed, a feral glint to them.  Taking a step towards Atem, he captured Atem's lips in his.  Atem pushed against Bakura.  Bakura crushed his lips against Atem's, bruising them with his intensity.  Pushing Atem against the wall, he grabbed Atem's shirt, ripping it off, then grabbed Atem's arms, forcing them against the wall.  Atem moaned as Bakura pushed his body against Atem's.  Rubbing his hips and groin against Atem, he could feel himself stiffen...as well as Atem.

"Shut the fuck up, Pharaoh."  Bakura whispered gravelly, eyes drinking in Atem.  Removing his hands from Atem's wrists, shadows curled and held Atem's arms to the wall.  Bakura went down, kissing and sucking on Atem's neck, leaving a bruise as shadows worked quickly to get Atem's pants off as well as Bakura's.  As Atem's stiff cock sprung into the air, Bakura looked up, eyes dark.  Sliding his lips over that stiff cock, Atem moaned lowly.  Smirking even with his mouth full of cock, Bakura leaned back.  "Louder, Pharaoh."

Atem looked down.  Bakura's hands were running along Atem's thighs.  Atem felt Bakura's tongue swirl along his cock, putting pressure at the base.  The combination of being naked and restrained,  being in a bathroom a few feet from everyone, Bakura giving him fuck me eyes, as well as Bakura's mouth around his cock, pushed Atem's reason right out the window.  Sliding his head back and his eyes closed, Atem moaned out louder. 

Bakura smirked, running fingers over Atem's balls as Atem shuddered and bucked against Bakura.  Working and bobbing his head, Bakura kept working the Pharaoh's jewels.  Atem was moaning loudly, unable to stop.  "What do you want, Pharaoh?"  Bakura whispered.

"I want you."  Atem moaned, quietly.

"What?  You'll have to speak louder...I couldn't hear you."  Bakura smirked.

Atem growled in frustration.  "I want you."  Atem said in a normal tone voice, bucking towards Bakura, who had taken his mouth off of Atem's aching cock.

"You want me to do what?"  Bakura purred.

"To fuck me."  Atem whimpered.

"What?"  Bakura asked coyly.

"Fuck me!"  Atem begged, in a normal voice.

"Sorry, still couldn't hear..."  Bakura stated, running fingers in a feather light touch over Atem's weeping cock.

"Fuck me!"  Atem yelled.  Smirking, Bakura swallowed Atem's cock again, working it to a frenzy.  Right as Bakura was bringing Atem to the edge, he stopped.  Opening his eyes, Atem looked down, eyes dark and heavy with lust.  " 'Kura..." he whimpered.

Bakura stood.  "Not yet, Pharaoh."  The shadows loosened Atem's hands as Bakura grabbed him.  Laying Atem on the floor, he ordered, gruffly, "Get on your knees."

Atem obediently crawled on all fours.  Bakura slid up behind him.  Sliding his cock along Atem's entrance, he leaned over, kissing Atem's back.  Atem was pushing against Bakura, rubbing his ass against Bakura's slippery cock.  Bakura smirked, running a hand down and slapping Atem's ass hard.  Atem shivered as the slap sent stinging sensations through him.  "Again...harder."  Atem grunted. 

Bakura smirked.  "You like pain, huh?"

Atem just grunted.  "Either spank me or fuck me."  Atem shoved his ass in the air at Bakura. 

Bakura smirked.  "Why didn't you say so."  He grinned, slamming himself into Atem, not giving Atem time to adjust or anything.  Atem let out a scream as Bakura gripped his hips.  For just a moment, Bakura was worried that he might have actually damaged Atem as Atem pulled slowly away.  Just then, Atem slammed back against Bakura.

"Fuck me, damnit.  You're so fucking big."  Atem grunted, moving back and forth on Bakura's shaft.  Bakura smirked and started pounding, hard and fast.  Atem started moaning loudly, grunting as well. 

Bakura leaned up in Atem's ear.  "The Shrimp chose your fucking brother.  So you're motherfucking free.  Which means, you're fucking mine.  I'll be the second fucking choice, as long as I get you."  Bakura panted through his thrusts, biting down on Atem's shoulder.  Atem screamed out as he fell over the edge and came on the floor, shuddering.  Bakura pounded Atem a couple more times and then released inside of Atem.

Pulling out, Bakura lay on the cool tile next to Atem.  Atem slid onto his stomach, blood trickling over his shoulder in a small rivulet where Bakura bit him.  Rolling his head to look at Bakura, his damp hair plastered to his face by sweat, Atem raised an eyebrow.  "You're right about two things...and wrong about two things."  Atem stated in a shaky breath, those crimson eyes staring at Bakura.

"Oh?"  Bakura sneered.

"I didn't know you cared.  I figured you just wanted a fuck buddy.  But now that I know...You're mine. And you were never second choice. "


	17. Chapter 17

Ryou and Marik sat uncomfortably, listening to the activity in the bathroom.  Malik didn't seem phased, as he kept flipping cards toward the hat.  Yugi kept listening to music as Yami pulled him close.  Sighing as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder, Yugi's eyes slid closed.  Yami, meanwhile, looked around for something to use to stab his eardrums with.  Finding nothing, he lay on the sofa, pulling Yugi on top of him to lay down, Yugi's head on Yami's chest.  Yugi started to blush, but then, upon understanding that Yami was just getting more comfortable, Yugi smiled and lay down, closing his eyes once again, listening to the music.

************

_"I told you...48 hours...and yet you pissed it away like a fool.  Did you not believe me when I said this?  I suppose I will have to show you how serious I really am."  Zorc's gleaming red embers bore into Yugi's skull as Yami hung limp, lifeless in Zorc's grasp._

_Yugi whimpered, heart sinking as he saw Yami's dead body.  Having nothing to lose, Yugi screamed, running full force at Zorc..._

Screaming, Yugi woke to arms holding him tightly.  As he started to thrash, the music quit in his left ear and Yami's smooth baritone replaced the music.  "Shh...Yugi...it's a dream...you're okay.  Zorc isn't here.  Shhh...."  Yugi opened his eyes; crimson ovals studying Yugi's face. 

Blushing, Yugi pulled back.  "S...sorry."

"We won't let him hurt you, Yugi."  Yami stated, running his hands down Yugi's arms.  "What did he say to you?"

Yugi nodded at the promise.  Looking up into those crimson eyes, he wanted to tell Yami about the time limit.  But seeing the worry already there, Yugi couldn't bear to add to it.  Smiling, Yugi shook his head.  "Nothing...Zorc just creeped me out."

Yami sighed.  Holding Yugi close, Yami couldn't help but think that something was wrong...leaning down, he kissed Yugi's forehead.  Ryou and Marik exchanged glances.  Zorc never said "nothing"...but until Yugi was ready to talk, "nothing" is all they would know.

**********

"Don't sugar coat shit, Pharaoh.  Sugar coated shit still tastes like shit."  Bakura frowned, still catching his breath.

Atem merely looked at Bakura.  "I'm not.  I do love Yugi.  But I've been in love with you for years, just denying it because I thought you loved Yami.  Better to ignore it and forget about it than pine over something you can't have.  Yugi had to make a decision for himself, and I felt I owed it to him to ride it out, so to speak, and let him make his decision.  Since I wasn't sure of your intentions..."  Atem stopped, shrugging.

Bakura started chuckling, a deep, gravelly, eerie sound.  Atem looked at Bakura questioningly.  "I fucking thought you were in love with that fucking shrimp while I fucking loved you and you fucking thought I was in love with your fucking brother!"  Laughing hysterically, he wiped his eyes.  "A motherfucking Peyton Place, this is."  Bakura laughed again.  Atem smirked.  Standing, wincing, Atem held a hand out to Bakura.  Getting up, Bakura grabbed all of their clothes and doled them out.  Both men got dressed and headed out of the bathroom.

********

A few hours later, Yugi was boarding a plane with Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou and the babies.  Sitting down and buckling up, he was grateful Yami sat next to him.  Yugi had never flown before, and wasn't sure what to expect.

"We'll be in Egypt in a few hours.  Sit back and relax and let me know if there is anything you need."  The stewardess smiled at them before going to the back of the plane.

Yugi looked around.  Seeing Malik sitting by himself, Yugi got up and walked over to him.  "Hi.  We haven't really met yet.  I'm Yugi."

Malik looked at Yugi.  "I know who you are."  His voice was flat.

"So...you are Marik's brother?"  Yugi asked, trying to converse with Malik.

"Yes."  Malik just looked at Yugi.

"D...did I do something to you?"  Yugi asked, confused eyes sad.

"No, Yugi, you haven't done anything.  Malik hates Egypt."  Ryou stated, walking over to the two.

Yugi didn't say anything.  He wanted to know why, but he wasn't close enough to any of them besides Yami.  Maybe he'd ask Yami later.

Malik looked back to the hat, tossing his cards again. 

Yugi nodded.  "Thank you, very much Malik...for everything."  Quietly, Yugi got up and went back to Yami.  Yami smiled sympathetically and pulled Yugi to him.

"I'll explain later."  Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, kissing it.  Yugi nodded against Yami's lips.

Bakura pulled Atem on the floor.  Putting Atem's head in his lap, Bakura started idly running his fingers through Atem's hair.  Atem hummed.  "Mmm, that's nice.  I didn't know you could be nice, 'Kura."  Atem smirked.

Bakura thumped Atem on the head.  "Don't be fucking ridiculous.  I'm not nice...I'm an asshole."

Atem smirked, closing his eyes, excited to be returning home for the first time since he died.

***************

Some time later the plane landed.  As everyone got off the plane, Malik stayed behind.  Yugi turned around.  "I...Isn't he going to come with us?"

"No."  Marik stated quietly.  "He'll stay with the babies on the plane.  He won't step foot in Egypt." 

Yugi frowned.  He didn't understand what was going on.   He didn't understand Malik at all...but to be fair, he had only met Malik today.  Walking toward the airport, a kind woman with long, dark hair stepped out.  "Marik!"  She stated, running towards the blonde Egyptian and embracing him in a hug.  He smiled and hugged her back.  She then turned and hugged Ryou as well.  Kissing both of them on the temple, she turned to the others.  "Who are your friends?"  She asked kindly. 

Smiling, Marik turned and introduced Atem, Bakura, Yami, and finally, Yugi to the woman, whose name was Isis.  Smiling at each in turn, her eyes landed on Yugi for a few seconds longer than the rest.  She then handed an ornate golden box to Marik.  "You don't have much time.  In fact, you have less than 48 hours, right Yugi?"  She asked kindly as all eyes went to Yugi.  Blushing, Yugi shuffled from foot to foot.

"H...how do you know that?"  Yugi asked.

"I'm an oracle."  Isis stated kindly.

Yami turned accusing eyes to Yugi.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi frowned, looking down.  "I...I didn't want to worry you."  The whisper was so quiet, Yami almost didn't hear it. 

Frowning, Yami lifted Yugi's chin.  "Please don't keep things from me.  I may worry; you cannot stop that.  I will worry no matter what...but please, do not make me worry about whether you are telling me the truth."

Yugi's eyes glimmered as crystal tears appeared in his eyes.  "I...I'm sorry."  Yugi whispered.  "Zorc told me I had 48 hours or he would kill my love.  I was trying to figure out what to do to save you...to save you all."  Yugi looked at the group who had come to mean so much to him in such a short time.  "I need to just give him the puzzle."  Yugi stated dejectedly, shoulders slumping.

"You'll do no fucking thing you motherfucking cocksucker.  We will figure something out.  Now, let's get this fucking gold rock and do what we gotta do."  Bakura huffed, crossing his arms.  Isis nodded, hugging Marik and Ryou again.

"We will have a longer visit later.  Please, take the rock.  Malik will know what to do with it."  Isis ushered them back to the plane.  Getting on the plane, Marik walked over to Malik. 

Malik looked up.  "That it?"  He growled, holding out his hand for the box.

"Yes."  Ryou stated as Marik handed Malik the box.  The stewardess ushered everyone back to their seats.  As the plane took off, Yugi looked over to Malik.

"W...will he be able to make a pyramid?"  Yugi asked Yami.

"That won't be necessary...I'll take the real pyramid now."  Zorc's voice purred through the plane.


	18. Chapter 18

All eyes moved to the sound of the voice as Yugi stood, Yami right beside him.  The stewardess smiled, her teeth becoming jagged points as her eyes burned like ember coals.  As the stewardess's likeness melted away, leaving only the fearsome visage of Zorc, Yugi whimpered.  Yami, Atem, and Bakura stood up, forming a wall between Zorc and Yugi, Marik, Ryou, Malik and the babies.  Zorc sneered, looking at them.  "My faithful demons...are you revolting against me?  Don't you know the inordinate amount of pain I can put you through?"  The sickening voice hissed.

Suddenly, the captain's voice came over the intercom apologizing for the bumpy ride as the plane started to shake violently in the throes of turbulence.  As the bodies fell, Ryou and Marik ran for the babies, who were still laying beside Malik.  Yugi fell, twisting his body enough to not fall on the babies, but instead fell in Malik's lap.  Malik frowned, looking aggravated and pushed him away.  "Watch what the hell you're doing."  Malik hissed.  Yugi whimpered and skidded away.

Yami's wings unfurled, as did Atem's and Bakura's, taking to the sky so the turbulence wouldn't unfoot them.  "Bring it the fuck on.  Ain't nobody scared of you, dicklicker."  Bakura snarled.

Zorc smiled, standing his ground.  "Oh, my dear, dear pet...yes, some are afraid of me.  And some...some I've broken."  Zorc's eyes flickered over to Malik, who had resumed sitting in the floor, tossing cards at the hat like nothing was happening, Ryou and Marik holding the babies close to themselves behind a row of seats.

"You won't hurt any of them again."  Yami stated, flying a bit forward. 

Zorc swiveled his head slightly to look at Yami.  "I have to admit, it is cute that you think you have such control over things."  Flicking a finger at Yugi, Yugi was lifted into the air and stretched like a five pointed star.  With a whimper, Yugi bit his lip, closing his eyes; the whimper the only sign of his torment.

Yami snarled, advancing a bit further.  Zorc tsked him as Atem and Bakura went up farther in the air against their will, Bakura hanging upside down as his neck was twisted back at an obscenely painful angle.  Atem was bent over, hugging his feet, head between his knees, ass in the air. 

"You are in no position to threaten me."  Zorc purred.  Seeing the tear slip down Yugi's face as his muscles were stretched farther than Yami could ever imagine them going, Yami snapped, flying at Zorc...who easily dogged and slammed Yami against the wall, turning his head at a sickening angle.  "One more nudge, and I'll snap your neck."  Turning his attention back to Yugi, who was stretched painfully in the air, Zorc put a sneer on his face.  "Now...Yugi...will you give me the pyramid willingly?"  Zorc asked pleasantly, releasing the grip he had on Yugi slightly, but leaving him in the air.

**********

Malik sat, watching as the scene with Zorc unfolded.  He saw his brother and Ryou frozen behind the seats.  Malik knew it wasn't fear for themselves that froze either of them to their seats...it was fear that Zorc would attack the babies that kept the duo in a seated position, not fighting back.  Glancing over at the babies, Malik noted that they were sleeping, oblivious to what was going on.  Looking back to his hat, Malik tossed another card, ignoring the debacle beside him.  This wasn't his fight.  He had already fought a fight like that and lost...everything.

***********

Yugi looked around the plane.  These people...some of them friends, some of them much, much more, were in this danger because of him.  He had no choice.  He had to acquiesce or they would all die.  Sighing, Yugi bowed his head.  "Fine.  You win."  Yugi whispered.

"No!"  Yami screamed, tears in his eyes.  "Yugi, if you give him the pyramid, he'll kill you...or worse, force you to be his servant.  That's not you, you deserve so much more!"  Yami grunted out, as his head was forced more and more painfully to the side.

"The...fucker's right...Shrimp.  You can't..fucking give it to him.  He'll make all of .. our fucking lives more miserable."  Bakura grunted out.

Atem just looked at Yugi, sad crimson eyes brimming with pain and defeat.  All he could think of was that they had all failed.

"Finally...some sense.  Good, little one.  Give me the pyramid and all of this will be over."  Zorc reached out, releasing Yugi's hold. 

"Y...you'll let them all go when I give you the pyramid, right?"  Yugi asked as he slipped the pyramid off of his neck and prepared to hand it over. 

"Of course."  Zorc assured.  As Zorc brought Yugi closer, Zorc took the pyramid, dropping Yugi to the ground.  Smirking in victory, he smiled at Yugi.  "Thank you.  Now, just wait...the best is yet to come."  Snapping Yami's neck with a sickening crunch, Zorc disappeared as Atem and Bakura fell to the ground.  "I did let them go..."  Zorc's voice faded on the wind. 

"Noooo!"  Yugi screamed, running over to Yami's lifeless body.  Holding Yami, Yugi whispered, "No, no...Yami...come back to me.  Please don't die.  Please Yami...I...all I want is you.  This wasn't part of the deal.  I gave him what he wanted, he wasn't supposed to take you from me!"  As the tears started coming fiercely, Yugi just held Yami close to him, sobbing brokenly.

*********

Atem tried to get up, staring at his brother, but his arms and legs weren't seeming to work.  He couldn't seem to get them to coordinate to move his body forward.  Bakura picked Atem up, carrying him bridal style over to Yugi and Yami.  Eyes dark and expressionless, Bakura sat down next to Yami's body, cradling Atem in his arms.  As recognition bored it's way into Atem's brain, tears started to flow, silently.  Turning to Bakura, burying his face in Bakura's chest, he wept for his brother and for his failing his brother.  Bakura held him, saying nothing.

**********

Marik and Ryou watched the sickening scene that unfolded.  Looking to Malik, Marik stood, his face an ugly shade of purple.  "You!  You!  What is wrong with you?!  You did nothing as Zorc tormented them and killed Yami!  What the fuck is the matter with you?"  Marik screamed, anger pitching his voice higher.

Malik said nothing, still flipping cards in the air towards the hat.  Giving Ryou the other baby, Marik stormed up to Malik, grabbing Malik's arm and jerking him towards Marik.  "What the hell happened to you, brother?  What the fuck is wrong with you?  The Malik I know wouldn't have let people die without a fight!  Yet you...you sat there, flipping cards, doing nothing!"  The anger spilled over so much that Marik started to shake.

Malik looked over, insanity brimming in his eyes as the anger started to ripple off of him.  "Marik.  Do not assume _anything_ about me.  I paid my debt for you and Ryou.  I won't be forced into another."  Eyes cold, he looked back at his cards.

Marik swallowed hard.  "So, you are going back to the dark place...when my brother was evil?  Before he turned his life around and became a good guy?"

Malik looked steadily at Marik.  "I never left that place.  I told you I made a deal with the devil to save you and Ryou.  And I did.  I just never told you that the devil's name was Zorc.  Or that my payment would come at the price of another life.  But you didn't care about that, did you Marik?  All you cared about was yourself and Ryou happy.  Well, I arranged that...at the cost of someone else's happiness.  So do not get self righteous with me, _brother_...if this is anyone's fault...it's yours."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter to this book, so stay tuned!! :)

Yugi sat, holding Yami's lifeless body in his arms, tears streaming.  Smoothing Yami's face with his fingers, Yugi started rocking.  "No, no, no..." Yugi kept chanting, quietly, pulling Yami's body into his lap.  Atem covered his ears as he buried his face in Bakura's chest.  Bakura sat, stone faced, holding Atem, rubbing comforting circles on Atem's back.

Marik sat down, ashen faced.  He looked at Ryou.  "I...is this my fault?"  Marik whispered.  Ryou looked sadly at Marik.

"I...I don't know, Mar'."  Ryou looked down sadly.  "Could we have killed Yami?"

About then the captain's voice came through, apologizing again for the turbulence that had occurred.  He estimated that they would be landing in about an hour.  All that all that was heard for that hour were Yugi's cries and pleadings with Yami's dead body. 

****************

Landing on the tarmac, the cockpit door opened and the pilot came out.  Looking around in confusion for the stewardess, he then paled at the scene in front of him.  "I...I've got to call the police!"  Turning to do so, Malik suddenly appeared behind him. 

"I don't think so."  Malik said, eerily calm.  "We have this covered.  If I were you...I'd forget this happened.  Understand?"  Malik asked, pulling out a dagger and twirling it in his fingers.  Paling as he stared in those insane eyes, he started backing up, then nodded and rushed back to the cockpit.  Malik looked back at everyone.  "I suggest we go back to the bar to regroup."

Bakura stood, still stone faced, picking up Atem and cradling him in his arms.  Ryou and Marik got up, Ryou handing the other baby to Marik as he went to Yugi, who was standing up, holding Yami.  "Here...let me help you."  Ryou offered kindly.

Yugi pulled back.  "No.  I can do it myself."  Struggling, grunting, Yugi got Yami out to Atem's car.  Bakura walked to the car, taking the keys out of Atem's pocket and unlocking it.  Depositing Atem in the passenger seat, Bakura slid into the driver's seat, driving back to the bar.  Yugi sat in the back, still holding Yami's cold body as Marik, Ryou, Malik and the babies followed in a car behind them.

***********

Upon arriving back at the bar, the group came through a back entrance, so as not to draw attention to the dead man Yugi refused to release.  Sitting on the couch, Yugi held Yami.  Ryou gulped and looked around.  "Um...Yugi...you really have to let him go.  We need to bury him."

Yugi looked up, amethyst eyes glaring.  "Don't.  You.  Touch.  Him."  Yugi growled, a feral look in his eyes.  Ryou's eyes opened wide and he held up his hands, backing up slowly.  Atem sat on the floor, eyes expressionless, leaning against Bakura.  Bakura sat on the floor as well, arm around Atem, saying nothing.

Stretching out with a yawn, Malik lounged on the floor, eyes glued to his phone as he played Spades.  Marik and Ryou fed the babies and changed them, sitting quietly.  No one made any move to separate Yugi and Yami.

The day dwindled into the night in silence.  No one spoke, as there was nothing left to say.  As everyone fell asleep in the evening twilight, no one saw Malik look up, check the time, and then smirk, looking down. 

************

"Yugi?  Yugi!"  Yugi's eyes flew open in confusion as he tried to figure out who was calling to him.  Looking around the room, he saw that everyone had fell asleep in various positions.  Looking around more, he heard his name being called again.  Following the sound, Yugi walked over to Malik, who was at the bathroom door.

"What is it, Malik?"  Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes.

Malik eyed Yugi.  "Where's Yami?"  He asked.  Yugi jumped, whirling around to look at the couch.  Yami's body was gone.  Yugi turned, advancing on Malik.

"Where did you take him?"  Yugi demanded, shaking in anger.

"I didn't take him anywhere, Shorty."  Malik stated.

"Then where is he."  Yugi demanded.

Warm arms wrapped around Yugi in a hug.  "I'm right here, Aibou."  Smooth baritone whispered in Yugi's ear.  Eyes widening, tears threatening to fall, Yugi turned around.  Standing there was Yami...very much alive.

"Y...Yami?"  Yugi whispered in shock.

Yami smiled at him.  "Yes, Aibou.  I'm here...I'm fine."

"Somebody better tell me what the fuck just fucking happened.  I've had to deal with this motherfucking sad sack all day, as well as fucking worry about 'Tem."  Bakura growled, conveniently leaving out his despair at losing his best friend.

Yami sighed.  "We'd best wake everyone up...I don't want to repeat this multiple times."

***********

After everyone was woken up and Ryou got tea and snacks (at his insistence) for everyone, Yami started to speak.  Yugi had crawled up in his lap, refusing to let go of Yami.

"Malik and I knew the only way to get rid of Zorc was to trick him.  We couldn't afford to let anyone else know, because we didn't want Zorc to find out.  This was a once in a lifetime chance...also, if we failed, we didn't want anyone else paying for our mistake.

Before Malik came, he had already gotten some rock and fashioned it into the pyramid I had sent him a picture of.  He also cast a spell on it to catch Zorc's soul upon Zorc physically making contact with the pyramid.  However, we had to figure out a way to change the pyramid quickly...we couldn't take the chance that Zorc might notice the aura was a little off.  So, we knew we would have a very little window of opportunity to make the switch.  We decided we would take the opportunity on the plane.

I split my soul in two, leaving part of myself in my body to create a distraction and putting the rest of my soul in the pilot so I could create turbulence.  When I created the turbulence, Yugi fell into Malik...who then quickly switched the pyramids without Yugi noticing.  As I kept up the distraction, we were able to confirm that Zorc took the pyramid and left.  At that point, I returned my soul to my body fully.  However, that is exhausting to split my soul, so I didn't have enough energy to wake and tell you all I was okay.  Also, we had to make sure that Zorc touched the pyramid.  Malik had put a ward on it to inform him of when that happened.  Since my whole soul wasn't in my body when I "died"...I didn't die.  However, I did need time to "sleep" and while I slept my demon metabolism healed the injuries to my neck and body."  Yami looked around as Malik pulled the pyramid out, handing it to Yami.  "I believe, this belongs to you, Aibou."  Yami stated, offering the pyramid to Yugi.

Taking the pyramid, Yugi looked up, wide eyed at Yami.  Curling his hand around the pyramid, Yugi drew back and punched Yami square in the chest, hard.  Crying out in pain, Yami rubbed his chest.  "That didn't hurt your heart near as much as mine hurt thinking you were dead."  Yugi whispered, holding Yami in a death grip, arms wrapped around Yami for dear life.

"What happens now?"  Atem asked quietly.

"We can stay here or go back to hell.  No one is holding us back now."  Yami stated simply.

Bakura smirked, pulling Atem to him.  "I like your apartment up here a hell of a lot better than anything down there." 

Atem grinned.  "Well I guess we'll stay up here."

Yami walked over, shaking Malik's hand.  "Thank you so much for your help."  Malik shrugged and nodded. 

Marik walked up, hugging Malik.  "I'm sorry for snapping, brother.  But why did you lie?"  Marik whispered. 

Malik shrugged and hugged Marik back.  "I didn't.  Where do you think the stewardess went?  Anyways, gotta go.  I'll find him eventually."

Marik nodded, looking sadly after Malik as he left.

Yugi looked at Yami.  "Take me home?"  Yugi whispered. 

Smiling, Yami nodded.  "Do you want me to stay with you at your grandfather's?"

Yugi looked up shyly at Yami.  "I...I was meaning your apartment."

Yami's grin grew wider.  "Of course, Aibou.  Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20

Walking into the apartment, Yami shut and locked the door. "Hungry?" Yami inquired as he headed for the kitchen. The pangs of hunger hit Yugi's stomach about then, as Yugi hadn't really eaten much of Ryou's snacks, just hung onto Yami for dear life. Blushing, Yugi nodded and followed Yami into the kitchen. As Yami opened the refrigerator, he pulled out two cans of soda, handing one to Yugi. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a trifold brochure. Handing it to Yugi, Yami popped the top, taking a drink. Looking at the paper, Yugi burst out laughing.

"What?" Yami looked confused.

"I forgot you don't cook." Yugi grinned, looking through the takeout menu. After making his decision, Yugi handed the menu to Yami. Yami didn't even look at it, setting it down as he pulled out his cell phone and hit a button. Holding the phone to his ear, Yami ordered crab rangoon as an appetizer, hunan chicken for himself, and sweet and sour chicken for Yugi.

Relocating to the living room, Yami turned on some relaxing jazz, turning the lights down. Yugi smiled, sitting down on the couch. Yami sat next to him, saying nothing, content to be sitting with Yugi. Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. "I was so upset when I thought you were dead." Yugi admitted, playing with the tab on his can.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you, but as I said...we had one shot at this." Yami murmured, running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"So...where does this leave us?" Yugi asked, still intent on the can tab.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, tipping Yugi's head to meet those beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Well...are you staying up here to work on this with me? Or are you going back down? And if we do make it...what happens when I die?"  Serious amethyst looked up at Yami.

Yami frowned, sighing.  "Of course I'm staying up here with you.  I love you.  I want to live the rest of time with you.  But what happens when you die?  That I don't know."

About then the doorbell rang.  Yami grabbed his wallet and went, getting the Chinese food.  Paying the delivery man, he kicked the door shut.  Shuffling the food, Yami locked the door and then headed over, pulling out the food.  As the two ate, thoughts went through their heads, along with the smooth jazz.  Eating in companionable silence, both leaned back afterwards, in silence.

Yugi lay down, putting his head in Yami's lap.  Smiling, Yami closed his eyes, running his fingers again through Yugi's hair.  Both sat in relaxed silence, enjoying this first moment of true peace since meeting each other.  After at least an hour of comfortable silence, Yugi looked up at Yami.  "Yami?"  He asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"  Yami asked drowsily, looking down at Yugi.

"C...can we make love?"

Yami felt himself immediately start to stiffen.  "Are you sure?"  Yami asked gently.

Yugi nodded, biting his bottom lip.  "I want my first time to be with you."

Helping Yugi sit up, Yami stood, picking Yugi up and taking him to the bedroom.  Laying him on the bed, Yami slid to his knees beside the bed.  Taking Yugi's face in his hands, Yami started kissing gently on Yugi's face, holding him like he was a precious jewel.  Of course, to Yami, Yugi was.  Yugi's eyes slid closed as a happy sigh slipped out of Yugi's lips.  Yami continued to kiss Yugi's eyelids, nose, cheeks, and then slid down, taking those plump roses in his mouth.  Moaning at the exquisite tease inherent in all the kisses, Yugi put his arms around Yami, pulling him closer.

Yami deepened the kiss.  Nibbling on Yugi's lips, Yami pulled back.  Yugi's eyes were hooded, his breathing shallow.  Yami smiled, running his fingers over Yugi's still clothed chest and abdomen.  Shivering, Yugi grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off.  Yami smirked.  "Anxious little one?"  Yami whispered, his breath ghosting over Yugi's collar bone.  As the goosebumps started to rise on Yugi's arms, Yugi couldn't seem to find words.  Nodding, the crimson color flared through Yugi's cheeks. 

Chuckling, Yami kissed down Yugi's abdomen.  Running fingers along Yugi's waistband, Yugi's breath hitched.  Looking up through his eyelashes, Yugi whispered, "I want to touch you, too."  Yami felt himself instantly harden at that sweet, innocent statement.  Humming quietly, Yami worked off Yugi's pants, licking his lips at Yugi's weeping erection that came into view.  Taking his tongue and running it along the shaft, Yugi let out a moan, his head falling back.  Involuntarily he shivered in anticipation.  As Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's shaft, Yugi moaned again, bucking his hips towards Yami.  Yami slipped his mouth over Yugi's stiff cock.  Yugi moaned loudly, mouth falling open as he gripped the sheets in his fists.

It didn't take long for the virgin seed to start sliding down Yami's throat as Yugi bucked and wiggled under Yami's ministrations.  Licking up each drop, making sure not to miss any, Yami leaned back.  He was painfully hard, as the moans and sounds that Yugi released as he was in the throes of his orgasm were positively obscene.

Panting, Yugi lifted his head heavily off of the bed.  "Th..that was...you are amazing, Yami."  Yugi dropped his head back on the bed, still panting.  Smiling, Yami grabbed a pillow, placing it under Yugi's hips.  Looking down on this beautiful being that was his, Yami eyed Yugi hungrily. 

"Aibou, are you sure?  If I do this...I don't think I'll be able to let you go."  Yami whispered.

Looking up with absolute trust in his amethyst eyes, Yugi nodded.  "I love you Yami.  I don't want to let you go either."

Nodding, Yami leaned over, pulling out a bottle of lube.  Yugi grinned as Yami blushed furiously.  "Don't .... just... don't."  Yami stated, sliding some lube on himself and stroking himself to get the lube on evenly.  Yugi started getting hard again as he watched Yami stroke himself.  Yami was breathing heavily, but he put some more lube on his fingers and slid his index finger into Yugi.  Yugi gasped, clenching around Yami's finger.

"Shh, love...you have to relax."  Yami started sliding his free hand over Yugi's shaft to distract him.  Whimpering, Yugi closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.  As he relaxed, Yami worked until he was able to get three fingers in.  Pulling them out, Yami adjusted himself at Yugi's entrance.  Sliding in slightly, he stopped as Yugi cried out quietly in pain.  Looking up, Yami noticed that tears had formed at the corners of Yugi's eyes.  As Yami started to slide out, Yugi opened his eyes.

"What?  Where are you going?"  Yugi asked quietly.

"I can't hurt you, Aibou.  There are other ways we can be together...but I can't make you cry."  Yami slid out gently, with great willpower, as all he wanted to do was grab Yugi's hips and slam into him.

"No...Yami...I want to do this.  I...I just have to get used to it.  Please...don't stop."  Yugi begged quietly.

"But, Aibou..."  Yami's worried eyes took in Yugi's form.

"I want to be with you...please, Yami."  Yugi looked up at Yami.

Nodding, Yami started working himself back in, very, very slowly.  Once in to the hilt, he sat, gauging Yugi's face.  Yugi looked up at the ceiling, breathing in and out slowly.  Finally, he looked at Yami.  Yugi nodded slowly; Yami slid out and then back in slowly.  Yugi whimpered, starting to move with Yami's strokes.  "Aibou...are you okay?"  Yami whispered.

"O...oh yea."  Yugi whimpered, moving with Yami.  As Yami picked up the pace, Yugi reciprocated.  Yami grunted, Yugi moaned.  Yami thrust, Yugi bucked.  Yami pulled out, Yugi pushed towards him.  Yami gripped Yugi's hips tightly as Yugi gripped the sheets.  It didn't take long before Yami emptied inside of Yugi, Yugi coating his own stomach again.  Sliding out, crawling up next to Yugi, Yami pulled Yugi gently to him.

"W...was that okay?"  Yami asked, smoothing the hair off of Yugi's forehead.  Yugi smiled lovingly up at Yami. 

"It was...amazing...after I got through the pain."  Yugi admitted, smiling.  "Though, I don't think I will walk straight anytime soon."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead.  "Let me go get you some Motrin.  I'll be right back."  Slipping out of bed, Yami went and got the medication and a small glass of water.  Bringing it back, Yugi took it obediently.  Climbing back to bed, Yami snuggled up with Yugi.  Both fell asleep...the most contented sleep either had had in a long time.

****************

Life moved on.  Malik kept searching for his love, and for the pyramid.  Marik didn't hear from Malik regularly, but Malik did check in occasionally, to let them know that the trail went cold, or that a new trail had been picked up.  Zorc was not the patient type to wait for revenge, so rather quickly life moved into a normal pattern since he was never heard from again. Yugi went back to school, as did Yami. They quickly became a rather popular couple among their circle of friends. Atem kept teaching.  Bakura gave up going to school...because "It's annoying as fuck that I can't just pound that ass whenever I fucking want, so fuck that shit."

Ryou and Marik raised their babies.  The eight became a close family...Bakura was a son of a bitch...but he was loyal.  There were small worries about what would happen when Yami would outlive Yugi and Ryou and Marik would outlive their babies, but since no one had an answer, the topic was avoided and life was lived to the fullest.

*************

The expedition was drawing to close.  The teal haired man grunted in frustration from beneath his panama hat.  He hadn't found anything.  Squinting his eyes, he rounded on his assistant.  "Haven't you found _anything_ at all?"

Gulping quickly, the slender young man with his dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail dug in his bag.  "Mr. Dartz, sir, we found nothing of the Pharaoh's tomb.  All we could find was this statute..." the man held up a carved stone in the shape of a young pharaoh with star shaped hair, "and this necklace."  Holding up the golden pyramid by it's chain, the young man looked worriedly at his employer.

Taking the statute and the pyramid, Dartz sighed.  These were not the treasures he was looking for, but perhaps they would have some value.  Staring closer at the pyramid, Dartz's eyes sparkled.  He had heard tales of the Pharaoh's tomb being protected by riddles and spells.  The pyramid looked like a puzzle.  A puzzle that needed to be solved.  As Dartz eyed the Eye of Horus that was engraved on the pyramid, he could have swore he felt the pyramid vibrate slightly.  Smiling at his find, thinking perhaps this excavation was not a total loss, Dartz headed to his plane, to figure out this puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is the end of "Drawn to the Dark" that I wrote for my friend/s @Drag0nTail. I hope you all enjoyed it. This is the end of the story...well...this story at least. I may come back and write a sequel at some point, but right now my head is in other ideas that need to escape my brain onto paper. So for now, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
